


Momentum

by d_loop (dessel_lunabow)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, Rape, Sexual Content, affair love, alfa - Freeform, alfa/omega, hard sex, modern Thilbo, omega - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessel_lunabow/pseuds/d_loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在The Hobbit电影拍摄尹始，Richard与Martin便相爱了。在新西兰拍摄地共处的这段时间里，他们的感情持续升温。但是当二人返回英国后，他们之间出现了一些问题。这些问题无不与R对Benedict Cumberbatch强烈的嫉妒有关……</p><p>第1章摘要——<br/>自Richard在松林电影制片厂（Pinewood Studios），被他绊到的那天起，他就迷上了他。那个金发碧眼的人逐渐主宰了他的情感与内心深处的欲望。未来，Richard将会对Benedict产生嫉妒之心。Richartin就像是现实生活中的Thilbo。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).
  * A translation of [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814341) by [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura). 



> Momentum是一篇RIchard和Martin的真人同人文（RPF），原文作者是KiriAsakura。这里是这篇文的中文翻译版。翻译者是d_loop。  
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请前往原作者的主页表达你的鼓励哦~~XD  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/814341/chapters/1539979
> 
> This is the chinese version of Momentum, if you like this work, please tell KiriAsakura（original author） and send your kudos to her~!O(∩_∩)O~  
> 

  _ **——Chap. 1 Totally captivated—全身心地着迷**_

 

_“实际情况是……是的，我正在与他约会。”_

冷淡的语言刺伤了Cumberbatch的心。他脑中的解释完全不足以表述自己此刻的感受。尽管他期待着一个表白，然而当下的表白却令他心烦意乱。他知道自己应该为Martin感到高兴。可是，他做不到。

***  
伦敦的街道变得比往常更加拥挤。到了下午，天气变得有些闷热。所有一切，昭示着春天已经来到了这座城市。

在一处只有几家商店与门面的偏僻角落，Benedict Cumberbatch缓慢地走着。他沉浸在自己沉重的思绪中。这两年来他参与拍摄Sherlock系列剧。临近拍摄尾声，他们的任务最为繁重。他已经被最近几周来连续不断的工作搞得精疲力尽。他此刻唯一想做的就是回家洗个热水澡后吃顿可口的晚餐，然后打开他一星期前新买的电视，继续追他喜欢的一个英国电视节目，之后回他舒服的床上去睡一觉。

他最近搬去了伦敦近郊一处不算太小的公寓。之前的几年，他与同居女伴合租了一个宽敞的阁楼住。而当下，他们的伴侣关系结束了。Benedict决定找个小一点但舒适的住所，房间最好不要太空荡的那种，他想。

那处他与他女伴共同居住的地方让他感到悲伤难过。他记得所有他们之间发生的那些让他心神俱疲的事。他脑中充满了汹涌的思绪和自我怀疑。这让他陷入深深的迷惑与痛苦。他为此感到焦虑。尽管他明白切断他们之间的关联系于他是一种解脱，明白这样做远好于维持他们矛盾重重的关系。但他依然无法抑制地情绪低落。

Benedict想独处一段时间。他甚至不愿去找个女仆来打理家务——那会干扰他对过往的沉思，让他感到很不舒服。他不想与任何人接触。于是他回到他在伦敦郊区的小公寓，从口袋中摸出钥匙开了门，走进去后在一个单人沙发里躺下，打量起这个房间。屋子里家具很少，那有什么关系呢。他只想一个人呆着，睡觉，然后把一切抛诸脑后。谁在乎呢。即使房间基本没怎么装修，他也不想管了。那与他毫无关系 。他打开了电视。旁边桌上放着几袋他刚才采购的生活用品。

“嗯……今天似乎没什么可看的。”他边换频道边自言自语到。“不过等会就有喜欢的节目了。”

他从沙发上起身走去厨房为自己准备晚餐。做饭时他又想起了自己的前任。

哦天啊，10年了……他在这场关系中究竟是输是赢？Martin曾对他说过，不用对已经发生的事情感到后悔。但他……还是觉得稍微有些失望。

Martin Freeman，他最好的朋友。他忆起了他真挚的笑容，随后他自顾自地笑了笑。他仍然记得Martin每次总会适时地轻拍两下他的后背，给予他他所需要的勇气。那个金发碧眼的人偶尔就会这样鼓励他，并为他喝彩。

“唉……没有你我该如何是好？我亲爱的朋友。”他自语道。

次日清晨，Benedict已经恢复了充足的精力来面对他每日的工作。天光从窗帘的缝隙透射进来，让他觉得有些目眩。很快，Benedict听到他的闹钟响了。他坐了起来，穿上蓝色防护服，进厨房为自己准备早餐。

两小时后，他匆匆赶往Sherlock系列剧的拍摄场地。尽管交通拥堵，他依然一路直冲。他几乎一眼就看到了离他不到30英尺的Martin正朝他使劲挥手，迎接他的到来。

“嘿，早上好Martin！”他边朝他走去边问到。“今天感觉怎么样？”

“早上好，Benny！我很好，精力充沛着呢，你呢？”金发的人说道。“你今天看起来太酷了！”

“今天醒来后我的心情好多了！”Cumberbatch放松地叹了口气，双手插兜，抬头望着天空。他愉快地摇晃着脚尖，看起来心情不错。那时，Benedict极想拥抱一下他面前的朋友，然而因为害羞，他止住了自己的念头。

“吃过早饭了么？”Martin问他。

“吃过了，你呢？”

“啊……我还在考虑请你一起在咖啡屋吃个饭呢。呃，今天是我们共事的最后一天。此后很长一段时间……”金发的人朝与Benedict相反的方向匆匆一瞥，以免对方注意到自己脸上的红晕。那红晕并非是因为冷冽的空气，而是因为他心中的愧疚。

太阳此刻依然没有完全出来，早上的空气非常清新。他们都穿着自己的外套。Benedict围着他的蓝色围巾。自从饰演Sherlock Holmes以来，他习惯了这样的穿戴，当然这种穿戴方式也同样适合他。二人谁都没有说话，但也没有沉默——他们相视而笑。

“总而言之，我很高兴能与你一起吃饭，我亲爱的‘华生’。因为我又觉得饿了。”Benedict煞有介事地说。

“好啊，走吧！肚里总会有留给第二顿早餐的地方。噢，顺便一提，那家咖啡屋的热卡布奇诺好喝极了，你一定得尝尝！”金发人转向Benedict，深情地接受了他的邀请。

“在制片人喊我们之前，我们还有时间吧？”Benedict环视着四周问道。

“当然。而且我也不想错过这个与你共进早餐的机会，明天开始，就要为新电影的开拍做准备了……你知道的，我会忙于那边。”Martin有点烦躁地说。因即将要与朋友分离，他面上有些难过。

在Sherlock一剧选角的时候，Martin和Benedict之间就产生了一种独特的“化学反应”。他们二人看起来简直就是角色本身。

“嗯，我们走。”Benedict回应道。然后二人一同走向了那家有名的咖啡屋。

“顺便，我要再次向你表示祝贺，Martin。恭喜你得以签约那个观众期待已久的电影中那个伟大的角色。”这一次，Benedict看见Martin脸上闪过一丝促狭的笑意，而后背上就被他拍了一下。现在的Benedict看起来有股子Sherlock Holmes般的诚挚。那个角色的诚挚吸引着他，改变了他，让他对人的个体产生了兴趣。无论如何，Benedict都非常高兴能对Martin说出他诚挚的贺词。

“真的非常感谢你。真的！我一直期盼得到来自你的祝贺。我太激动了，但同时我也因此而感到紧张，还有点不自信。不管怎样，我都会尽全力演好那个角色。还有，也祝愿你在今后的工作中交好运。加油！别难过。我们在第三季还会再次合作的。”

金发人微笑着如是说。

***  
数月前，Peter Jackson，Andy Serkis及全剧组成员开始为他们即将拍摄的新电影The Hobbit选角。Peter坐在伦敦松林制片厂的工作室里，审阅着刚拿来的一份脚本的细节部分。当时正值早晨9点，忽然有人向他伸出手打招呼。

“早上好，Peter！”新来的人一边与他握手，一边热情地说道。

“啊！我亲爱的Richard！你终于来了。现在准备好试镜了吗？”Peter乐滋滋地问他。

“噢是的，我很想现在就试。我们什么时候开始？”

“如果你没有异议的话，我们马上开始。这边来……噢等等。James还没完呢。抱歉。如果乐意的话你可以在这边的位子上坐会儿。”

Peter领着Richard来到附近一间客厅。客厅中安置着舒适的黑色塑料椅，映衬着厅中精致的白色装修。厅里还有两株高大的植物作为装饰。

“Richard，你知道，你同意与我们合作真让我激动。尽管还要进行面试，但我确信你能完美地饰演Thorin一角。当我在看Spooks时就意识到这一点了。哈哈，你的个头、相貌、勇气，无论是谁都会觉得你的一切堪称完美。这足够了。”Peter生动地说着，还像个好朋友一样在Richard背上拍了拍。

“我十分感谢你，Peter。如此奉承我。我哪儿有那么了不起啊。但我确实很高兴能参与其中，因为你知道，我是托尔金的铁杆粉丝。”如往常一样，Richard在说这话时带着羞怯。

“噢看啊，James已经试完了。Richie，现在轮到你了。”Peter说完，他们二人一同朝试镜处走去。

***  
好奇心强烈的Richard花了几天时间走遍了著名的松林制片厂各个厅。而后他继续走向通往工作室的走廊。他一路反复阅读着剧组委托给他的剧本，因而有些分神。突然间，他撞到一个站在那里跟他说话的人。

“噢，对不起，对不起。”陌生人说。Richard起初只看到刚才绊到他的那双脚。这会儿，他感觉到某人的手轻轻地抚上他的肩头，像是在为刚才发生的事情请求他的谅解。

“没关系。是我刚才分神了……”Richard答道，整理了一下神色看向对方。他完全没有料到，他与Martin Freeman就这样面对面地相遇了。这是他第一次如此近距离地看着他。他感到他们之间的气氛意外地融洽。

Martin向Richard友善地伸出手表示欢迎。他冲Richard微笑，Richard也笑着回应了他。

“哈哈，好吧。是什么东西让你如此分心？我亲爱的Richard。”

Martin像平时一样开起了玩笑。也许他们素未谋面，但Martin与任何人都能产生良好的“化学反应”。大家对此心知肚明。

“没什么，我不过是在看这些……”Richard害羞地说。

Martin靠近了他，凑过去看那些纸张。然后他皱起眉头说：

“哦，讨厌的剧本。你知道吗，我一贯认为即兴发挥比死记硬背好得多。某些时候，剧本既定的内容反而对演员是一种妨碍。然而你是安静沉稳的那一类型，朋友。”Martin拍了下Richard的背。

Richard闻到到了衣着考究的Martin身上散发出的悦人的味道。香味环绕着他，仅仅数秒他便沉醉其中。这个金发的人如此美好。那一瞬间，Richard觉得他是如此令他喜欢。

“哈，说得对。我赞同你的观点。这个角色对我来说很重要。我非常高兴自己能签约饰演他。同样，我也祝贺你得到了那样一个伟大的角色。我曾看过你的作品。你是个很棒的演员。我很钦佩你，Martin。我觉得没人比你更能代表Bilbo Baggins这个角色。现在我迫不及待地想要开拍了。”

说这些话时，Richard一直微笑地看着Martin。后者脸红了。Martin为自己能听到来自Richard的赞许而感到高兴。这部电影肯定会是一场超级棒的冒险。

“非常感谢，Richard。但你不打算留点溢美之辞给自己么？你是个出色的演员。除此之外，我还觉得你既英俊又伟岸。哈哈，事实上我认为这才是你容易被分心的原因，也许是因为某位女士……”Martin拉过Richard的手臂，温柔地握在手中。

“哈，别开玩笑了。我当然不会因为女人而分心。能与你共事同样令我高兴。我总是看见你在BBC的过道里来去匆匆，但从未与你打过交道。”Richard语气有些害羞。

“Well，我们现在不是见面了吗。我希望你能允许我成为你的朋友。”Martin依然拉着他的手臂，调皮地说着。

“我们当然能成为朋友。”Richard轻笑出声。随后笑意扩散开来。他也不明白自己为什么会有种被Martin迷住了的感觉。

***  
演员们的培训与演练已经结束，所有人在伦敦的松林片场的布景拍摄即将完成。接下来全员准备奔赴新西兰，在那片美丽的环境中拍摄外景。

Martin在家中收拾好了所有旅行用的行李。他本来还想带些必要的刊物，但随后意识到自己已经带了太多东西。于是他再次筛选了一遍，挑出那些必不可少的带上。突然间，Richard的形象浮现在他的脑海中。Martin是个gay。他单方面地能够接受Richard喜欢他这种事。他也一直喜欢Richard。他心里明白，Richard非常英俊而且极富魅力。在很长一段时间里，Martin每次都会侧过视线倾慕地注视着在BBC过道中来来去去的Richard。但他从没有勇气接近他。他只是远远地欣赏着他的英俊。

也许他永远不会有机会和Richard在一起，他想。因为他猜Richard是个直男。

那个男人，只要他想，随时都会有一堆走运的性感女人对他投怀送抱。

Martin扬起下巴掩饰自己的落寞。忽然，他的手机响了。他冲过去抓起它，在接通电话前，他看见手机屏幕上闪现的名字——Richard。他觉得有种奇怪的东西冲撞着他的腹腔，就好像里面有一千只蝴蝶在飞舞一般。

“Richard？”Martin接通了电话。

“啊，晚上好，Martin。很抱歉这么晚给你打电话。我就是想问问你做好明天离开伦敦去新西兰的准备了么？”Richard说得很慢，而后他停顿了一下。“抱歉，如果我这个沉默寡言的人打搅到了你。”

“你当然没有打搅到我。说实话我刚才还在想你呢。是的，我已经准备好了明天要带的所有东西，正打算睡觉了。也祝你好眠。要知道旅途很长，让人疲劳。”Martin的声调听起来柔和悦耳。Richard觉得那也许是从电话另一头传来造成的效果。Richard爱上了Martin的声音，那声音对他来说太甜美了。

“噢，那是当然。别担心，我马上也要休息了。”

“你的行李收拾好了么？”那个金发碧眼的人用更加柔和的音色问道，轻的就像耳语。Richard觉得这让Martin显得更加性感。

“所有东西都收拾妥当。好啦，不聊了，去睡觉吧。晚安，明天见。”

Richard挂断了电话。他听见了Martin可爱的声音，他为那个触动内心的时刻而微笑。但Martin觉得有点失望。他本想与Richard多聊一会儿，Richard却反应平平。他想，也许Richard对他并不上心。Martin一直在琢磨打破他们之间僵局的最好方式，即使对方是个直男他也不想放弃。Richard也许表面上看起来冷漠傲慢，但Martin看到了他不为人知的羞怯和善良的一面。这些特质吸引着他。Richard一定也是喜欢他的。

好吧，明天就能与他再次相见。然后他们共同前往一个陌生的国度度过一段时间。他想，那段时间他会试着与Richard更好地相处。

次日，剧组前往机场等待登机。Richard比其他人早到一些。随后零零星星地开始有人来了。他的视线一直搜寻着那个金发碧眼的人。但他没有出现。随着时间的流淌，Richard迫切地想看到他。

“真该死，也许我来的太早了。”Richard点了支烟自言自语道。两个小时过去了，Richard终于觉察到Martin的到来。那个金发碧眼的人随着人流向机场通道的方向走着，距离他7米左右。Richard的眼睛只盯着Martin，无视了其他奔走的人。他微笑着朝他的方向走去，想要迎接他。但在他还没走到Freeman身边时，忽然间Benedict Cumberbatch出现在他眼前。他紧随在Martin身后。Richard看着他走到Martin的面前，与他拥抱。Richard停下脚步，站在原地，拿出一支烟愤怒地点燃。在那一瞬间他感到了烦闷和挫败。他想逃离这个地方，如此一来就再也不用看见那二人。他心里充满了对Benedict的嫉妒。他看着他们有说有笑，看着Benedict再次大大地拥抱了Martin，看着他紧紧地把Martin的身体锁在他的双臂中。Richard再也无法忍受下去，他最终决定上前去迎接Martin。

掐灭香烟，他抬脚踏过熄灭的烟头，朝那二人走去。

“Hi，你们好。”虽然是欢迎，Richard的神情有些严肃。

“Hi，Richard！嘿，你这家伙躲哪儿去啦？我一直在等你……哈哈，昨晚都跟你说了要早点休息的。”

Richard的眼神亮了起来。Martin刚才一直在等他？这让他心情愉悦。而后他的眼睛不可避免地再次盯着Cumberbatch，并皱起眉头。

“哦，你就是Benedict Cumberbatch，Sherlock……”

Benedict不置可否地看着他。

“你们之前从没见过面吗？噢，真该死。瞧我。好吧Benny，这位是Richard Armitage……”

Martin一直都叫他Benny？Richard心想。他十分信任他是吧？尽管Richard被内心的妒意折磨得快要崩溃，他在Benedict面前依然保持着热忱。

“噢是的，我看过他的作品。你真是一个极为出色的演员。我无比敬佩你，Richard，很高兴见到你。”面对这位新来者，Benedict Cumberbatch看起来也稍稍有点不适。

“那是我的荣幸。Mr. Cumberbatch，必须表示，比起您本人，我更加熟知的是您非凡的演技。”Richard尽量掩饰自己话中的讽刺意味。

“好了，大家别再互相客套啦。愿你们相处愉快。现在没时间闲聊了。飞机快要起飞。Richard，我们走吧！”

“对啊，该走了。所以……我猜某天也许我们还能再与Mr. Cumberbatch碰面呢。”Richard的语气严肃了许多。

“我也同样期待，真要如此那就太好了。总之，再见吧我的朋友。Martin，记住，如果你需要，我将随时恭候，即使我们相隔千里。”

说完，毫不在意旁边的Richard，Benedict第三次拥抱了Martin。这一次比前两次更用力。Richard只是在一旁默默地看着他。

“谢谢你，我的好伙伴。”Martin对Benedict回以微笑。

Benedict温柔地看着金发碧眼的人。“祝你好运。”

他们最终登上飞机。Richard渴望跟Martin说说话，但他不知道该如何打破沉默。一直以来他都非常痛恨自己的不知所措，痛恨自己腼腆的性格。然而他运气不错，旅途中Martin就坐在他旁边。

当他们一起坐下时，Martin握住Richard的腿朝他微笑，也许他是想尽量表现得活泼性感一些。Martin同样无法抵抗坐在Richard旁边的诱惑。对于他们在飞机上相遇，一起飞往新西兰这期间大段的相处时间，他同样感到焦虑。即使Richard是直男也无所谓。Martin只希望能坐在他旁边，间或小小调戏下他。

在Martin的手握上Richard大腿的时候，Richard只是享受着他令人愉快的抚摸。他微笑地看着Martin。那一刻两人之间是沉默的。直到下一刻来临前，他们谁也没说话。

飞机已经起飞几小时了，Martin在看书。Richard最终决定跟他说点什么。

“Benedict是你的一位好友？”Richard调整着自己的衬衫袖口，企图避开对方的目光。

“是的。他很棒，是个非常好的人。我很欣赏他。”Martin向上坐了坐，眼睛依然没有离开读物。

“我明白。我猜你们的朋友关系是从Sherlock系列开拍时建立的吧。”Richard的声音听起来有些尖锐。Martin停止了阅读，扬起眉毛抬眼看着他。Richard小心地回望着他，停顿了几秒钟后，Martin开口道：

“并非那样。很早以前我们就已经是好朋友了。不管怎么说，能与他合拍Sherlock真的是太美妙了。我认为我们彼此非常投缘。”Martin将注意力重新转回读物，一条腿交叠在另一条上。那样子似乎是要躲开Richard，而实际上他并没有这个意思。与自己喜欢的人谈论他与Benedict的关系，Martin感到紧张。

然而，Martin也注意到了Richard流露出的一丝嫉妒，这意味着他对他的喜欢。因此Martin打算借着这层嫉妒小小地逗弄一下他。

Richard的表情又变得严肃起来。他离开座位去了某处。也许是去了卫生间，Martin想，瞬间他自己就笑了。Richard一定是在吃醋。

待到Richard返回座位时，他发现Martin已经进入了睡眠模式。

Richard试图靠近Martin一点，去感受他身上散发出的芳香。这味道对他来说简直无法抗拒，但他尽力克制住了。Richard痛恨自己错失了机会。他不明白为何情况糟糕到他甚至与Martin连一场像样的交谈都没有。

Richard赞赏地看着Martin的睡颜。熟睡的他看起来如同天使。毫无疑问，这个金发碧眼的人喜欢他，是超越友情的那种喜欢。Richard觉得自己爱上他了。

***  
最终他们抵达了新西兰。众人第一件事就是在下榻的旅馆休息整顿。他们每个人都有自己的单间。Martin总想设法与Richard共住一间。而他们两人的房间恰好是相连的。每间都很宽敞且有独立的卫生间。室内布置虽然不华丽，但相当舒适，还有客房服务。

“简直不敢相信，Martin，我与你同住了。尽管准确说来是两间房。”

“哈哈，不过我们的房间是相连的。所以如果你有需要，不用犹豫尽管过来。我随时恭候。Ricky。”金发的人笑着对他说。

Martin叫他Ricky。Richard不敢相信他所听到的。他爱极了这个昵称从金发人的唇间被念出的声音。他的耳朵无法抗拒这个声音，它听起来太性感，太诱人了。在Richard眼中，Martin看起来既可爱又性感。这个神奇的个体将纯真与情色绝妙地交融在了一起。

Martin仔细地把行李拆包整理。他房间的门开着，Richard可以透过连接两间房屋的小窗户看到那边的他。Richard的脑中不断回荡着想要占有Martin的巨大欲望。他望着Martin的侧颜，被动地沉溺在对方营造出的甜蜜氛围中。Richard真的想要他，但遏制冲动的念头让他感到挫败，他停止了胡思乱想。他必须控制好自己的情感，让它收放自如。

旅途的艰辛几乎让Richard不堪重负。他非常疲惫，决定马上洗个热水澡解解乏。他整理好自己的行李。然后走去冲澡。

Martin注意到了这一切，但他什么也没说。

Richard洗完澡，腰上围着一条毛巾走出浴室时，他看见Martin正在使用他的笔记本电脑。他猜Martin正挂在线上。

“Richard，呃……你来看看这个，我简直不敢相信，也搞不明白，互联网上有好多这种类型的粉丝艺术。你知道么，很多粉丝喜欢拿我们配对组合，像是和性有关的。自从Sherlock开播后，他们就开始推我和Benedict的CP……你能相信世上竟有这种事儿么？”

Martin看见Richard后欢脱地对他说着。而Richard继续用毛巾擦着头发。

“什么？你没开玩笑吧？？他们为什么要这么做？这也太诡异了……”Richard异常惊讶，他难以置信而且感到嫉妒，但他依然尽可能地试图保持理智。

“没错……太他妈奇怪了。我不知道他们这样做的动机，但这确是粉丝的爱好。他们对别的角色也这样做。我的话，将它视作表达赞赏的一种方式，尽管做法让我有点受惊。有些作品相当猛。我是指，他们甚至绘画色情场面。”

“噢，我明白……你和Benedict一起的。”Richard转过身去，防止Martin注意到他烦恼的情绪。“也许连粉丝们都注意到了你们两个之间亲密的关系。”

“也许吧……”Martin依旧将注意力集中在笔电上。

“我得去睡觉了，晚安。”

随即他关上了自己房间的门，甚至没给Martin留下说晚安的机会。

“晚安，暴躁先生。”Martin无声地自语。

Martin花了两个小时在网上与Benedict聊天。与此同时，即使疲惫不堪，Richard无法入睡。Martin的笑声偶尔会从对面传来，他确信那是因为他在与Benedict聊天的缘故。Richard当真嫉妒Benedict，而且嫉妒的感觉愈加强烈。

过了一会儿，Martin也去睡了。

第二天，Richard准备早上去参加毛利人的欢迎仪式。这时Martin来敲门了。

“嘿，Richard，你要去参加欢迎仪式么？”金发人在门的另一边问他。

“噢是的，请等一下。”Richard迅速地打开门，Martin就站在他门外。至少对于Richard来说，今早上的Martin在他看来太过美好。他非常英俊，Richard心想，完美整洁的穿着，蓝色外套衬托出他眼睛的颜色。他站在那里，只为他一个人微笑。

“早安，Martin。来到新西兰的第一个夜晚感觉如何？”Richard说的很慢。他的声音低沉性感。对于这样一个重要的欢迎仪式而言，Richard的穿着无可挑剔——深蓝色的衬衣和黑色的裤子，既不显得随随便便，也不显得过于正式（考虑到早上活动可能会出现的情况）。

“哦天啊，你和平时看起来一样，棒极了，我亲爱的Richard。”

Martin距离Richard只有一英寸。太近了，以至于他敲门的拳头撞上了Richard的胸口，很快，他自信地伸手调整了Richard一边的领子。比起同僚互相帮助，这举动更像是种挑逗。Richard拒绝往那方面想。但他无法违背自己的感情。Martin的动作引发了他更多的欲望，以至于那一刻他想不顾一切地揽住他的腰吻上他的唇。

“请允许我帮你整理一下衬衣……”Martin注视着Richard的蓝眼睛，将他衣服上的纽扣一颗颗扣上。

“谢谢。你今早上看起来很不错。Martin，你有很好的着装品味。”他用手抚摸着对方金色的头发，充满情色意味地说。Martin只是朝他微笑。

“噢，谢谢，Rich。”Martin抬起头肆意地盯着他看。Richard想在这种挑逗中保持警觉。但愿那金发碧眼的人能明白他此刻的感受，然而他对此一无所知。

“不客气，Mart……”Richard用他最性感的声调答道。“但你还是没有回答我的问题，在新西兰的第一个晚上感觉如何？”

“非常舒服的一夜。一切都好的无可挑剔。”Martin已经整理好了Richard的衬衣。

“但你很晚才睡。我猜你和Benedict愉快地聊了好几个小时。”Richard的态度严肃多了，他不想回避这件事。

“Richard你又开始吃我好友Benny的醋了。”Martin后撤了一点，皱起左边的眉头。他知道说这种话对Richard来说显得有些失礼，毕竟他们还不是男友关系。然而Martin喜欢观察在自己提到Benedict时Richard给出的反应。Richard不想如他所愿，他决定尽量使自己表现得明智。

“哈，为何我要吃你朋友的醋？”这次轮到了Richard，他用力地握住了Martin的肩，问道。

“好啦，谈话到此结束。已经晚了，我们走吧！”Martin转过身去匆匆跑下台阶。他们乘车去了剧组所在的庆典举办地。

今天是全剧组和制片人齐聚新西兰，正式宣布开拍的一天。毛利人的部落欢迎剧组每一位成员的到来。他们挨个与他们握手，并且相互触碰对方额头。在场的每一位都在庆祝。庆典上提供食物和饮料。Richard和平时一样不太适应热闹的气氛，于是他找了个地方独自呆着，远离那些欢闹的人群，但他脸上一直保持着发自内心的微笑。他非常高兴，但他更愿意将喜悦作为个人隐私藏在心中。

不经意间，Martin走过来在他旁边的位子上坐下。他手里端着两杯饮料，一杯苏打水，一杯伏特加。

“嘿，你为什么一个人呆着？”金发人说着，递给他一个杯子。Richard迅速接了过来。

“别担心，没什么。我就是想看着大家欢乐庆祝的样子。还有，谢谢你的饮料，Martin。”Richard端起杯子，朝他致意。

“不客气，伙计。嗯…………我不明白你为什么要偷我台词，这不公平。”Martin开玩笑地说着，引来Richard一阵大笑。

Martin指的是在庆典上每个人发表自我介绍那件事。Richard所说的那一套，诸如他来自伦敦，他的年龄等刚好与Martin的完全一致。看起来就像他们的思维是相通的一样。然后轮到Martin了，那个金发人大声说道“我叫Martin Freeman，是剧组的一员，呃……他把我要说的都偷跑了。”在场的所有人都被他逗的哈哈大笑。

“抱歉，但这不是我的错。我们年龄相同。”Richard再次笑了起来。

“是啊，这确实不错。”Martin抿了一小口手中的饮料。

这个人如此有趣，Richard觉得他非常招人喜爱。但他依然无法解释为何Martin的存在让他感到非常温柔。这很好。他真心享受与Martin在一起的时光，即便他仍然避免与他之间距离太近。Richard惧怕过于接近Martin会让他以为自己是个骚扰狂。毕竟他是一个优秀的演员啊。

然而，Martin同样认为Richard是一个优秀的演员。他们在接近对方这一点上，有着相同的障碍。

Martin把椅子朝Richard靠近了些，然后再次坐下。Richard惊讶于他的举动，但他什么也没说。他明显有些紧张，他试图让自己不要去提这件事。

“我觉得你人真的不错，Richard。我不得不承认，你是个非常有意思的人。”Martin没有转过去看他，他们的眼睛始终盯着宴会那边喧闹的人群。

“听见你对我如此的评价，我很意外。你真是个温柔的人。”

Martin叹了口气，没再说什么了。下一刻，他从座位上站起来，拉过Richard的腿顺势握住。

然后他又松开手，慢慢离去。这个举动让Richard感到脸颊上的温度急剧上升。冲动之下，Richard伸出手去够Martin的手，然后他碰到了金发人的手指。Martin转身朝他微笑。他们眼神交汇，手指间的触碰仅仅持续了数秒，却没敢交握在一起。

***  
越来越多的电影镜头已经被拍摄完成。每天所有演员和剧组人员都有很多工作要做。而Richard和Martin之间的关系毫无起色。至今，他们只是互相玩玩暧昧，谁也不敢冒然向前踏出一步。更何况他们单独相处的机会特别少。因为每天早晨5点就要开始工作。起床后他们得花至少两个小时来化妆。直到一天的拍摄结束，他们早已精疲力尽了。

就算是偶尔的空闲时间，他们也会与其他演员们搅和在一起，没可能单独相处。这让他们都感到沮丧，特别是Richard。

而在晚上，Martin一直保持着与Benedict在线聊天的习惯。这让Richard感到十分恼火，他宁可回避这个时段。

“Hi，Rich，你今天有什么趣事能跟我讲讲吗？”Martin调皮地问着黑发人。Richard此刻正坐在屋里的沙发上看书。听见他的话，他望向了他。

“哈哈，我是矮人，又不是小丑……我尊敬的‘飞贼’……”Richard答道，他笑得更欢了，想继续看书也看不进去了。

“哈哈哈，有些时候你真是太搞笑了，Richie。”Martin走近他，在沙发的边缘坐下阻止他继续看书。

“不，这里唯一搞笑的人始终是你。你总是能让我笑。”

“这是与生俱来的本事，别跟我比这个行吗？Ricky，实际上我指的是那些能让我感兴趣的，有关你自己的事情。我确信这样的事情你有很多可以跟我讲的。比如说……你从来没跟我说过你是否有个女朋友，诸如此类。”

“你不也一样？”Richard笑着看向他，Martin最终对上了他蓝色的眼睛。

让一切都见鬼去吧，Richard心想。他唯一想做的就是用吻吞噬眼前这个人。他想要爱抚他的身体。他满心渴望着占有他，让他发出穿透房间的悦耳呻吟即使门外还有人在那儿。猛然间Richard觉得如果他让Martin发出的呻吟声强烈到周遭所有人都能听见，那真是无比热辣。光是想想，他下面的伙伴就开始不安分起来。然而Richard打定主意最好还是继续小心地控制住自己的冲动。

“哈，没错。不过我们可以找点话题来聊，你觉得呢？”Martin咯咯地笑着说。

“相信我，你不会想要了解真实的我的。你应该已经注意到了。我容易害羞，沉默寡言，还挺蠢的……”

“噢，别那样说自己！我觉得你是个相当不错的人。而且我觉得你有一丝神秘感。神秘的人最能引起人们的兴趣，因为他们总有很多秘密可以发掘。”

在Martin说出这话时，Richard情不自禁地把他拉向自己。他跌倒在他的膝头，Richard把他扛在肩上带他朝床边走去。他们倒在床上时，Richard很可能会兽性大发剥掉Martin的衣服，然而他没有。他还是保持着他的镇定，抵抗着想吻他的欲望。Martin被Richard对他突如其来的态度惊呆了。他躺在床上，而Richard压在他身上。他们的脸靠的如此近。有一瞬间，Martin很想吻吻他。他也渴望Richard会对他这样做，但什么也没发生。Richard一直盯着他笑着，然后他终于笑出了声。

“你搞什么鬼啊？”Martin脸红了。

“来玩枕头大战吧？”Richard说着拿起一个枕头，而Martin缩在他下面。

于是他们像对顽童一般消磨掉了晚上的时间。除了枕头战，还玩了些其他的。他们度过了一个充满乐趣的夜晚，Martin甚至忘记了每晚例行的与Benedict聊天。Richard侧目瞥见电脑屏幕上显示的新消息，但他无视了它，反而尽可能地让Martin远离电脑，免得他被上面的信息吸引过去。尽管Benedict离这个地方有数千英里，Richard确会因为Martin对Benedict的关注多于他而怒火中烧。当下Richard正体验着与金发人共处的美好时刻，他才不会让Martin今晚再去陪Benedict呢。

***  
Richard和Martin愉快地度过在新西兰的每一天，他们之间相处得越来越好。英勇无畏的Martin总是对Richard笑得特别开心。而自从遇见Martin以后，Richard也变得快乐多了。

一天，Ian McKellen爵士趁着排练一小段剧情的机会朝Richard走去。在工作室的一个角落里，Ian爵士用极低的声音对他说：

“我见你和Martin相处得特别融洽，是这样么？”为了说这句话，Ian爵士又向Richard靠近了些。

“Hi，Ian！嗯，是的，他是个很好的伙伴。”Richard手拿剧本回答道。

“哈哈，Richard……你明白我指的是什么。”Ian坏心眼地说着，在他背上拍了拍。Richard直视着他，脸不禁红了起来。

“呃……实际上，我不明白你的意思。哈。”Richard紧张地答道，无声地笑了笑。Ian看了他一会儿，没再说什么。他想要解读下这个年轻的成员害羞的行为所表达的含义。

“我注意到了，你和他之间有种特殊的联系。你看着他的方式……那种方式很特别，我得说，非常的特别，让我更多地意识到了那方面的事儿。你懂的。”Ian看着Richard，友善地向他解释道。

“哈，好吧……我懂。我觉得你是在拐弯抹角地暗示我我喜欢他，或者类似于此的事。”

Richard更紧张了。他非常懂Ian想要谈到的那个要点，毕竟所有人都知道爵士对自己的同志身份非常自豪。事实上，Richard对Martin的感觉是爱，是出于一种强烈的肉欲方面的爱。当然他始终不接受自己具有同性恋倾向这个假设。他甚至从不去想这种事。而Ian的意有所指显然迫使他去考虑这个问题。

“……难道不是这样吗？我想你们之间应该已经产生了一些东西，然而你们二人都小心翼翼地，防止被别人察觉。而我能觉察到这些事，也许是因为我有第六感，哈哈。”经验老道的演员边说边笑。

“我情愿相信你是个到处配对的丘比特。”Richard开他的玩笑。

“我该把它当成对我的一种肯定吗？”

Richard深深吸了口气，脸上笑意增加了几分。

“不。实际上我和Martin之间并没有什么。我得承认，他是个能让人感到快乐的人。他人很好，我们相处的非常融洽。我十分尊敬他。”

“噢！但你肯定喜欢他。”Ian斜倚着他的手杖，朝相反的方向看了看。Richard的样子像是避开他，在读手中的剧本。

“好吧，总之……我对他不够尊敬……难道你不这么认为吗？”Richard有些犹豫地答道。

“哈哈，才不是那样。但我觉得你们之间应该有共同语音……为何你总是迟迟不肯踏出那一步呢？是什么在阻止你，Richard？”Ian温和地看着他。

“共同语言？比如说某种感觉？对某些事的看法？我真的无法确定我们之间会存在共同语言。这就是让我停滞不前的真正原因。”

“我明白了，全都是因为你那该死的缺乏安全感。太愚蠢了。如果你不去试图接近对方，你永远不可能确定Martin对你的感觉。你应该采取主动措施去找到你们之间的共同语言。如果你连试都不试，那就更糟糕了。你以后很可能会为此后悔。”

“是的，我明白得很。但是……如果他拒绝了我，我得到的只有失望。那会伤害我的自尊心和我那该死的感情。我明白得很！”Richard最后厉声说道。

“好吧！你那顽固的自尊和骄傲终于暴露出来了。这是你的答案。你那可笑的自我保护心理正是你恐惧的根源。它同样会让你失去和Martin幸福地在一起的机会。如果你不是那么固执己见，我想所有的事情都会变得非常不同。”Ian同样厉声说道。他顿了顿。在继续开口之前调整了下呼吸。

“Richard，相信我。”Ian叹了口气。“你应该向Martin坦露你的感情。我期望自己也有同样的机会，然而今天这个机会在你手中。如果你在担心别人的流言蜚语，我不明白这有什么值得害怕的。所有你应该关心的不外乎是你的生活和你的伴侣。别人的想法和你有什么关系。”

“我明白，但……没那么简单。我不在乎别人的态度。我在乎的只有一件事——我告诉Martin我爱他而他拒绝了我，我该如何是好？我的欲望恳求我更进一步，当我尝试的时候却又不可能做到。”Ian的话深深鼓舞了Richard，他望着头顶的灯说出了这番话。

“蠢家伙。没有什么值得去做的事情是轻松的。你必须明白，这真的是一件值得你去追求的事情。我希望能给予你一些支持和安慰，给你动力以及所有你需要的。我告诉你，感情是双方的事情。我觉得Martin是喜欢你的。”

Ian拍了拍Richard的后背，不再多言便离开了这里。

***  
演员们再次花了一整天时间排练。而后他们在各自的卧室里脱戏服，卸妆，取掉假发。Martin像平时一样很快返回他的房间。他的装束比Richard的要容易拆卸得多。Richard的戏装需要更多的人一起努力来帮他卸掉，因此他一向弄得很晚。当他回返回自己房间时，他发现Martin坐在床边上盯着天花板若有所思。他显得有些心神不安。Richard很担心，他这是怎么了？

“发生了什么不愉快的事么？”Richard一边把他的运动衫挂在行李架上，一边问他。

“哦没有。没什么特别的。只是……”他顿了一下，在继续开口前叹了口气。“我时常挂念我朋友Ben的情况。他有好几天没登录了……好几天没有在线。我很担心他。”Martin在说这些时，Richard坐在了他的身边。

“噢，他最近一定很忙，或者在处理一些预料之外的事。这很常见。”Richard尽量让自己不要去对Benedict产生嫉妒或愤怒，因为这个样子的Martin让他感到心碎。他一点儿也不想看见Martin悲伤的样子。想到自己毕竟无法与Martin心中真正重要的那个人抗衡，Richard胸口被痛苦灼烧着。那个重要的人无疑是Benedict。

“也许你是对的……我估计很快就能知道他的情况。我……Richard，我想跟你说个小秘密，因为你是个值得信赖的朋友。”Martin直视着Richard的眼睛。

Richard没发一言，他等待着对他来说可能是最糟糕的几秒钟。他想象着Martin最后突然声明Benedict是他的情人这类事情，而他决定对此从容以待，保持平静的心。

“说吧，Martin。”Richard立刻回应道。

“好。Benedict急于找我是因为他时常会陷入悲伤。最近一段时间，他的个人生活出现了一些问题。这令他痛苦不堪。看着他垂头丧气的样子，而我却无法陪在他身边，同样让我感到难过。”在Martin说的时候，Richard一直看着别的地方。

“Martin，你是个真心为朋友着想的人。这让我更加钦佩和欣赏你了。我知道现在不是说这话的时候，但我真的嫉妒Benedict。我的意思是，你对他的关心太多了。我敢肯定他拥有着你全部的无条件的友情。Benedict有你这样的好友，他应该觉得好受多了。他绝对是一个幸运的人——有人即使身处千里之外也如此关心他，这岂非幸事一桩？”Richard犹豫地搓着双手，Martin在一边笑看着他。

“哈哈，你怎么这么傻？你完全不必去嫉妒Benedict。难道你没发觉你同样拥有我真诚的友情么？你真是……Richard，对我来说，除了你，世上再没有第二个Richard……”

Martin温柔地看着他，轻轻地笑着，然后他握住了他的腿。Richard的脸顿时红了。

“但……你对他的关心太多了……即使他远在千里之外的英国，你一直与他保持联系。”Richard的手覆上了他的，以便让Martin的手保持放在他腿上的姿势。

“苛求先生，我们现在不是正在一起么？没什么其他需要在意的吧？”

Richard笑出声来，他把目光凝望着对方的眼睛，那双要命的眼睛迷的他无法自拔。Martin看起来美得绚烂。那一刻他的身体再次叫嚣着想要占有他的双唇。但他依然像平常一样，捏紧了拳头艰难地抵御着冲动。

“Martin，如果‘Benny’情绪低落而你把全部的关心和支持都耗在他身上。这的确值得佩服。但我不喜欢你为他而感到苦恼。我不想看见你悲伤的样子。”

“好的，遵命，严肃先生。我睡得太多了，在原谅我的冒失之前，宽宏大量的你能为我读一些睡前故事么？”

“哈哈，Martin。你的厚脸皮真是没救了。”Richard大笑出声。

***  
从剧组开始为电影录音以来已经过了数月，即便是身在新西兰，剧组人员也没时间去四周转转。某个周末，Peter和Andy允了他们几天假，而后Ian组织了几个人晚上出去玩，他想拉进Richard和Martin之间的关系，因此特别邀请了他俩。Ian对此类事情总是拥有深广的洞察力，即使Richard和Martin不情愿坦白他们的感情。老道的演员认为自己有责任去助他们一臂之力。那天夜里，他们漫步到了一家挺不错的夜店。

到了那地方，Ian用手肘碰了碰Richard，目光意有所指地瞟向他的目的地。当他们在夜店闪烁的霓虹灯下经过时，Martin被他们领进去点了饮料。

Ian也邀请了其他人一起，像是Orlando Bloom，James Nesbitt，Lee Pace，Elijah Wood。大家敬重Ian，乐意接受他的邀请。夜深了，Ian尽力让Richard和Martin远离他人单独相处。最后他们两个果然呆在了一个无人的角落里。夜店里的音乐很动听，酒精饮料也非常适合南半球炎热的天气。过了一会儿，他们在一张靠墙的桌子边坐下。旁边的墙壁上贴满了摇滚乐队和重金属乐队海报。

“这时候的伦敦肯定冷死人。”Martin先开口，试着打破严峻的沉默。

“是的。不过这儿的气候相当宜人。即使很快天气就会变得更热。”Richard摇晃着他的杯子说道。

“这地方真不错，你不觉得吗Richard？看看，这些海报真是太炫了，多棒的乐队！”Martin欢快地说着。

Richard看着墙面。“的确很棒。特别是‘黑色安息日’（Black Sabbath）。”

Ian远远地看着他们，那两人仅仅是不咸不淡地聊着，喝酒，完全没有达到他预期的目标。晚上的聚会结束了，大家得返回住所去。Martin靠在Richard的肩上，Richard扶着他往回走。晚上的时间大都被他们用来喝酒了。他们喝了很多。Martin早就醉了。在酒精的作用下，他变得话多了起来。醉酒的金发人比以往更加闹腾。他甚至开始胡言乱语，Richard无论说什么都会引得他哈哈大笑。酒精对Richard的影响要小得多，他很想保持镇定，可看到Martin滑稽的举动他还是禁不住笑出了声。

“Martin，别这么紧紧地粘着我。”Richard笑呵呵地说。他们俩的步伐都有些蹒跚。

“哈哈，我很好……很好！对啦Ricky……你…会带…我回……家吗？”Martin没头没脑地说着。Richard笑得更大声了。

“不，我们不回伦敦。我带你回新西兰的旅馆房间。”

他们终于回到了自己的房间。Richard帮着把他身上的衣服脱掉——先是脱鞋，然后是他的衬衣。

“看看你现在的样子。Martin，你必须躺下休息了。”Richard笑着说。他头也晕，开始感到酒精带来的兴奋感了。他目不转睛地盯着毫无防备的Martin。这令他自己都觉得惊恐。他不想被自己的性欲驱使着此刻占有Martin。他害怕自己在酒醉的情况下无法控制自己的冲动。他恐惧于自己会去吻他的唇，或者更糟糕的，会直接上了他。他清楚此刻身体的渴望远比他的道德良知来得更强烈。

“哈哈哈哈，Richard你像个该死的老顽固。夜还很长，我们来庆祝吧。去拿点啤酒来。”Martin已经语无伦次了。

“不行，庆祝的事改天再说。今天你必须得休息了。你不能再喝了。”

Richard笑着，想脱掉他的袜子。但他总是条件反射地动来动去，最后他放弃了。然后他又去解他衬衣上的纽扣。解到一半时，他突然停下了。他手下是Martin光裸的胸膛，他轻柔地抚摸着那里，觉得自己头晕目眩。

Richard温柔地拥抱着他，然后把他的身体紧紧地锁在自己怀中。即使醉的厉害，Martin依然感受到了紧贴自己的胸膛传来的热度。他的双手抚上Richard的后背。他们的双腿交缠在一起，徘徊在接吻的边缘。

“噢，Ricky……和我做……爱，现在！”Martin笑着对他说。

“住口！傻瓜。你根本不知道自己在说什么。”Richard继续帮他脱下衣物。

突然Martin吻了下Richard的额头，然后他就被自己的睡意压倒了。Richard轻轻扳过他的身体把他抱起，放到床上。金发人立刻沉沉地睡了过去。Richard弯下腰去靠近Martin的脸，在距离他嘴唇只有几毫米的地方留下了一个甜蜜的吻。他凝视了他一小会儿，然后伸手掀起他额前的垂发，吻上了他的额头。

Richard没有锁上连接他们两个房间的门。这样他就能密切地观察他深爱的Martin是如何做梦，如何睡觉了。Richard也脱了衣服打算睡觉，然而他的头依然感到天旋地转。他走进浴室，望着镜中的自己，回想着今晚他是如何不顾一切克服万难压制住了想要上了醉酒中的Martin的欲望。Martin睡着的样子看上去太他妈诱惑了。Richard回忆起他与Martin的嘴唇近在咫尺的瞬间。那原本可以互相接触，融化为一个吻的。

“噢，Martin。你让我无法抗拒。该死的你是怎么把我变得如此疯狂的？！”

Richard把脸浸在冷水中清洗。他笨拙地思考着，刚才情潮涌动时他本可以在房间里恣意宣泄，他试图将自己抚摸金发人身体时引发的感受铭记心中。尽管他只是隔着衣服抚摸他，Richard想象得出Martin光裸的皮肤在他手中的触感。然而Richard抵御住了这一切。他清楚自己现在对Martin的爱是基于欲望的占有。他不想让自己因为那种爱而变成一个在Martin没有意识的状态下对其为所欲为的懦夫。Martin在明天醒来时很可能会记起发生的一切，他很可能会因此而恨他。这是Richard最最不愿见到的结果。

“那是强暴。”Richard心想。

醒完酒后，Richard滑进柔软的被窝。回味着方才与他所爱的Martin亲密接触带来的美妙感觉。

 

——TBC——


	2. Sex Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第2章概要——Richard和Martin终于开始了这段感情。而嫉妒也在不可避免地滋生蔓延……

_**——Chap. 2  Sex Appeal—吸引** _

第二天早上，穿过百叶窗缝隙照进房间的阳光惊醒了Martin。宿醉的感觉仍未退却，他一只手抚上额头，感觉到喉咙干的厉害，嘴里仍残留着浓重的朗姆酒味道。他环视整个房间，发现Richard的房门开着，于是他立刻爬起来去他的房间晃了一圈。Richard不在。Martin便转回去冲了个澡。当他下楼去餐厅时，他在走廊上碰到了Richard。

“终于起床了？sleeper！”Richard笑着与他打招呼。他今天穿了一件白衬衣，与这地方的装潢极为搭配，这让他看起来英俊无比。

Martin正为自己的宿醉发着牢骚，Richard伸手扶住了他的肩头。

“Hi，Richard。怎么了？”金发人努力地表达着自己，同时尝试挤出一个微笑。

“我看出来了，你平时不喝酒。哈哈，你似乎很难受。走吧，去吃个早饭，这会让你感觉好点。”Richard扶着他的肩，他们一同向餐厅走去。

二人在餐厅谈论着昨晚愉快的一幕幕，但对于后来彼此抚摸对方等事情只字未提。Richard不打算提起那一幕。最好是根本不要涉及那个话题。这样对双方都是最好的。

餐毕，Richard邀请Martin一起出去散步。整个下午他们走过了一个又一个商场，漫步于服装店，商店，游戏厅和一些稀奇古怪的地方。很自然地，他们发现阅读是彼此另一个共同的兴趣所在。他们花了数小时在一家书店逗留，与对方交流分享着自己的读书心得，还顺便买了几本书。晚些时候，他们还去看了场电影。这种浪漫的行为任谁见了都会觉得那两个是在约会，然而当事人谁也没有计划去做这些——这一切发生的自然而然。有时候无心插柳反而是最好的。Richard非常高兴这几个小时Martin只跟他一个人在一起。

不知不觉间，夜幕降临。点点繁星接连在天空中闪耀起来。他们这时决定回去好好休整一番，以便明早能继续迎接繁重的工作。

在离住所还有段距离时，他们遇见Lee Pace。三人热情地打了招呼。Richard尽可能地表现得和气，然而他心里却无法否认Lee来得不是时候。虽然他人也挺好，但Richard此时只想和Martin单独相处。

看见性格顽皮的金发人和Lee Pace谈的很投机，Richard一点也不希望他们就这样没完没了地说上几个小时。相对于Martin的活跃，Richard性格内向，他一直保持着严肃的神情，没有让步。为此他不免感到自己有些不合群。待Lee走了以后，Richard再也不用压制自己的气馁与烦恼。他朝Martin委婉地声明了几句。Martin笑着将双手塞进口袋。

“他是个很不错的人。”

“是的，我也知道他很不错。”Richard尽量忽略掉Martin对Lee的评价，虽然他心中醋意犹在。

“我竟然不知道原来我和他有那么多共同语言。”Martin说。他依然没有意识到Richard的妒意。

Richard翻了个白眼，深吸口气后退了一步。Martin这下终于意识到Richard想要表达的意思了。

“我认为与朋友们保持融洽的人际关系对我来说很重要。”Martin向他解释。而Richard径自拿出根烟点燃。没理会Martin。

“我现在认识到了……”

“哈哈……你对我同样很重要，Richard。”Martin卖了个关子。

“我知道。我也同其他人一样，是你的朋友之一。这很好。谢谢你的友谊。”Richard抽着烟，笑了笑后皱起眉头看向其他地方，再次叹了口气。

沉默再次弥漫在二人之间，他们都有些不太自在。尽管Richard平静地笑着，Martin却感到他并不如他表现出来的那般惬意。

“哈？你在说些什么啊？”Martin一点儿也不想因为这些鸡毛蒜皮的事跟Richard打上一架。

“我已经说过了，我十分感谢你的友谊。Martin，你这么有趣又善于社交。我很高兴你能把我当做你的大众朋友之一。”说完，Richard又吸了口烟。

“我不明白……这很奇怪。你明显言不由衷，到底怎么了？”Martin叹了口气。

“操，好吧，我的意思是……也许对你来说我并没有那么重要！”Richard被激怒了，他已经无法控制自己的情绪。

“Richard，拜托。我不明白你为什么要说这种话！好像我对你不够好似的……”Martin话没说完，Richard就打断了他。

“对！那还不够。我希望得到你更多的关注。我希望你能一直和我在一起……”Richard恼怒地说。

“天啊，你难道一点儿也没意识到你对我是多么重要？”Martin几乎是喊出来的。

Richard瞪着他。“没有！我没觉得你像你说的那样。我只觉得对你来说我和其他人没有区别……”他无法确切地表达自己的感情，于是捏紧了拳头，至少他不想失了说这些话的勇气。

“但……但该死的究竟是哪儿出了问题？我想不通……”Martin同样感到恼火。

“那个该死的问题就是你，Martin！你难道觉察不到我爱你么？你难道觉察不到你是如何让我变得疯狂的么？抱歉我像个蠢货和无聊的神经病一样对你说这些。”

Richard踩灭了烟头，没再多说一句就匆匆离开了。Martin一个人被扔在那儿。他一句话也说不出来。但他真的很想朝他的脸来上一拳。

随后Martin也回了自己的旅馆房间。在他回来时，他发现Richard的房门紧闭，里面没有任何响动。他决定就此睡觉。比起跟Richard打上一架，他更愿意回想一些让自己感到高兴的事儿。

Martin第二天醒来时发现Richard依然没在他的房间。矛盾没有和解，他一整晚都睡得不踏实，因而他注意到整夜Richard都没有走出过那扇房门。他前往旅馆接待处询问同伴的情况。服务生告诉他，Richard昨晚没回房间。

那个混蛋居然没回来睡觉。Martin挺生气，但他依然对服务生露出了友善的笑容。

***  
Martin和其他演员化好妆，穿戴好他们饰演的角色服装道具后，剧组全员乘飞机到达山上。在那儿Martin终于见到了Richard。他现在一派矮人王Thorin的装束。

“趾高气昂的……混蛋……”金发人不希望Richard以外的其他人听见这句话。而Richard对此无动于衷，他面上还在生气，因而什么也没说。他们二人都很难先一步提出和解——他们被彼此伤了心，但两人的自尊心又使得他们无法向对方妥协。

拍了几个小时的戏，时间快到中午。他们一直在一起忙活，却一直没跟对方交谈。已经有人注意到了Martin和Richard好像对对方都很不耐烦。

“我没有义务主动与他和解。毕竟话说了一半就跑掉的人是他，此外那家伙还夜不归宿。今早甚至招呼都没跟我打。”

Martin认为自己也应该表现出自尊的一面。Peter和Andy给了他几分钟休息时间，他转身走到几棵树中间站定，思绪占据了整个大脑。他靠上一棵树，双手交叉抱在胸前，盯着自己的霍比特毛毛脚出神。突然，他听见矮人靴子沉重的脚步踏碎树叶的声音。Richard拧着眉头朝他走来。他一步步逼近，而Martin决定无视他。

谁也没有开口。那一刻Richard/Thorin的双臂撑上树身，把Martin/Bilbo禁锢在其中。他吻上他，而后吮住他的唇。Martin/Bilbo被这突如其来的举动惊呆了，然而这却也是他一直以来的愿望。他们的唇融合成一个轻柔的吻，而后很快地加深了它。Richard期待着Martin能卸下他的防线，好让他的舌探入其中。而金发人羞怯地妥协了。Richard最终得以陶醉于他长久以来一直渴望的双唇。

一吻过后他们分开，然后就听见有人在不远的地方喊他们。他们依然没发一言。Richard/Thorin举起他的道具武器，不失一丝王者风范地撤离了那里。

这一天后来的时间他们也没说话。Martin依然无视Richard。但这一次是因为之前那个吻让他感到羞怯的缘故。下午的拍摄结束后，全体人员乘着直升机下了山。

晚上卸完装束后，Martin一如既往回到自己房间。最后，Richard也回来了。Martin听见旁边传来了钥匙声和门打开的声音，随即Richard把门摔上了。他心里很紧张。

Martin决定去敲那个有着蓝眼睛的人的房门，尽管他不知道接下去会发生什么。他的双手因羞怯难当而颤抖，但他已经下定决心要把一切都澄清。

仅仅敲了两下。Richard就把门打开了。他傲然而立。Martin抬眼望着这个因门框的存在而显得极为高大的人。Richard回望着他，神情严肃，眼睛一眨不眨。这一刻他们依然没发一言。

Richard猛地扳过Martin的肩膀。Martin顿时再度紧张起来。Richard揽着他的腰把他带进他的卧室，带到他的床前。这一举动让Martin震惊不已，他的心跳变得剧烈，但他默许了这一切的发生——他一直以来的渴望。Richard把他推倒在床上然后得意地笑了起来。当Richard也爬上床后，他用双手扳过了金发人的脸，而后自己的唇猛地覆上他的。他们分享了一个期待已久的深吻。

他们双双倒在床上，互相抱着对方，抚摸着彼此，就像他们长久以来渴望的那个时刻。他们知道当下这个时刻已经到来，而他们将欣然接受。他们不断地接吻，越来越强有力地抱紧对方。他们终于有了属于他们的私人空间。Martin再次拥抱住了Richard，Richard则轻抚着他的头发。当情热的氛围消却时，他们彼此分开。Richard在Martin耳边轻语道：

“你让我变得如此疯狂，Martin。”

随后他紧紧抱住了Martin，仿佛这个拥抱能将他对Martin的所有情感都传递给他。相应的，他们的下身交缠在一起，身体轻轻摩擦着对方。

“你这句话我等了太久，混蛋。”Martin调皮地说，随后他笑了起来，并再次凑近Richard的嘴唇，索了个吻。

***  
Richard和Martin开始约会了。他们经常在角落里浪漫地接吻，轻柔地爱抚对方。当他们空闲下来就会柔情蜜意一番。有时他们甚至大胆到没人注意时就偷上一吻。对于现在的他们，一切都是那么美好。他们不在乎彼此间的分歧。

然而即使已经在一起了，他们的羞怯感依然让他们不太习惯这一切。但是他们彼此相爱，这才是最重要的。

他们始终保持警觉。Martin曾对Richard说他希望他们的关系保密，让一切慢慢来。至少目前为止，Martin不想让别人知道他们的关系。因此所有他们亲密的朋友，包括Ian爵士，都不知道他们已经是一对了。但是某天，Ian看见Richard和Martin手拉着手。某天他又看见Richard将Martin的手举起来放在自己胸口，然后俯下身与他温柔地吻了一下……

一天下午，在Martin独自一人的时候，知心巫师甘道夫走到他身边。

“我看你们两个之间进展的不错啊。”Ian说道。

Martin快速瞥了他一眼，耸耸肩。

“你的意思是？”Martin试图藏好自己的紧张，但他没有成功。无论哪个方面来讲Ian都不蠢。特别是当下关于那两人的事儿。

“我为你们感到高兴，小伙子。”Ian打趣地说。他大笑起来，拍了拍Martin的后背，懒洋洋地叹了口气。

“Well，”Martin也叹了口气。“什么都瞒不过你，Ian。我和Richard几天前就确定我们的关系了。”他看着自己的霍比特毛毛脚，最终犹豫地说出了口。

“Wow～！听你这么说我真是太高兴了……你们两个傻瓜，拖拖拉拉了这么久。”Ian再次大笑起来。“我一早就感觉到了你们两个之间有种非常特别的联系。你们不可能瞒得过我这个行家。在这方面我有非常敏锐的第六感，小伙子。从一开始，我看见Richard用很特别的目光看你时，我就意识到了。每次你在场时他都无法很好地掩藏自己的感情。我跟他建议了好几次让他去向你表白，结果无疾而终。我知道你也想和他在一起，即使你也总是躲躲闪闪的。我很高兴你们最终真的在一起了。”Ian握着手杖对他说。

“你说的没错。”Martin脸红了。“在我第一次见到Richard的时候，我就喜欢他了。但我试图克制自己。你知道么，我试图拒绝这份感情。自始至终我都在害怕，怕这份感情最终破碎，美梦终究醒来。实际上我很高兴现在能与Richard在一起。这正是我们没有公开我们之间关系的原因——现在还不是时候。”金发人说道。

“当你们俩认为时机成熟的时候，就公开吧。但我得告诉你，不要因害怕而不敢去爱，如果你们对彼此都有感情，没有什么能阻碍你们。此外，两人之间的交流与沟通是一切的基础。”

Ian说这些话时，Martin只是微笑地看着他。他们聊了很久。其间Ian跟他分享了一些个人经验和需要注意的细节问题。之后，他们便继续他们的拍摄工作去了。

***  
Richard和Martin用了很长一段时间来增进他们的亲密关系。也因此，其它人开始怀疑他俩之间有些什么。不过谁也没有说。大家尽量谨慎地对待此事。但有时他们眼中闪过的光出卖了他们的想法。

Richard和Martin像一对陷入热恋的少年情侣一样，空闲的时间总是一起度过，包括去餐厅吃饭。Martin把自己全部的关注都放在了Richard身上，并且无论何时都只开他一个人的玩笑。多亏了这位金发友人，Richard现在看起来亲切友善多了。不过大家都觉得他们只是好朋友而已。当回到私人空间。他们就凑在一起看看电影，玩玩桌游，一起分享阅读的时光，有时也一起听听抒情歌曲。

“Richard，都是你的错，让我变得俗不可耐了。”Martin笑着对他说。

“哈哈，我懂你意思，我同样也变得俗不可耐了。我从未想过自己会听这种类型的音乐。”Richard也笑着回应他。

屋里只开着一盏台灯，暗淡的光线让室内环境显得温馨又美好。Richard从座位上站起来走到Martin那儿，躬身吻上了他。Martin拽着Richard的衬衣领子把他拉近自己，以便他可以更好地品尝他的唇。

一吻结束，他们分开了片刻。Martin站起身拥抱Richard。而对方揽着他的腰把他带到床上。他们继续着热情洋溢的吻并且开始脱衣物。Richard吻着Martin的脖子，在上面吮吸出一个个吻痕作为自己的标记。他们的呼吸都有些不稳，但Richard一刻未停地吻着，时不时地还轻咬对方的下唇。Martin也开始兴奋起来。他能感受到Richard的胯下之物是如何一点点变硬的。他自己也勃起了，这令他全身战栗起来。

“不，等等……Richard，现在不行……”金发人试图推开Richard，然而对方不为所动地继续吻他，爱抚着他的身体。他的嘴移到了金发人的唇上，而后又移到他的锁骨。这期间Richard的双手一直隔着衣服抚弄着Martin的身体。

“停下，Richard……我想……这未免太快了。”Martin想尽量保持理智，但又不想惹Richard生气。Richard深呼吸了一下，虽然有点不爽，但他觉得还是不要对他男友施压为妙。他爬起来坐在了床边。

“我想要你，Martin……”他温柔地说。

“但我觉得这实在有些……操之过急……原谅我……”Martin小心翼翼地说。

Richard没有作声，只是盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿。然后他转过身去。Martin从床上坐起来，整理好自己的衣衫。

“好……”Richard顺从地答道。

他们之间陷入了沉默。忽然，桌子那边的笔电发出一个声响，提示Martin他收到了一封新邮件。Richard从自己的角度看过去，发现邮件是Benedict发给Martin的。

金发人迅速跑到屏幕前查看自己的信息。Richard不可抑制地感到心烦和嫉妒，但他仍然坐在床边没动。他终究不是那种可以控制自己情绪很久的类型，于是他气冲冲地站起来回到自己房间，用力地把门关上。

Martin离开电脑走到Richard的房门前，敲敲门。Richard立刻把门打开了。

“我忘了他才是你永远放在第一位的人。”Richard恼怒地冲他嚷到。

“噢，Richard别这样！你是我的Richard，我的Richie我的Ricky！不要因为我收到了Ben的信息就变成这副要命的荒唐样。你知道的，他只是我的朋友，而你是我的男朋友，不是吗？”

Richard深吸了口气，情绪缓和下来。他向Martin道歉。

“对不起，Martin。我太粗鲁了。”

他望着对方，无法抗拒金发人那双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛。Martin微笑着牵起他的手。

“来吧。”他把他拉到长沙发旁，二人坐在一起。Martin温柔地吻着他，握住他的手始终不曾松开。

“我喜欢和你在一起，Ricky。我和Ben之间可以说是清白的。他就是我的一个好朋友，除此之外没什么了。坦白地说，遇见你之后我就没再感到孤单。在松林制片厂我绊到你的那天，我就被你迷住了。”Martin吃吃地笑着说。

“而在这之前我就已经知道你了，因为经常在BBC看见你。你在儿童节目中的表现太可爱了。而且在你和Ben第一次见面时我就知道你嫉妒他，这也太他妈滑稽了。”

“哈……你个混蛋。”Richard朝Martin砸了个枕头过去。Martin接过枕头继续说着：

“也许这么说显得我很自私，但Richard，我只想要你成为我一个人的。我对你的感情强烈到无以言表，它令我充实，让我感到幸福。我们已经在一起一年了，但我希望我们能继续下去。我想与你分享更多快乐的时光。Richard，我鼓足勇气对你敞开心扉，但我害怕我的胡言乱语会破坏这脆弱又宝贵的一切。有时我觉得自己才是那个不善言辞的人。”

“噢，Martin，我为我的嫉妒和粗暴的占有欲道歉，希望你能让我和你永远在一起。你对别人太过友好，让我很怕因此而失去你。对我而言你太过重要，我真怕有一天你会对我感到厌倦。”

“为什么要那么说？我才是害怕失去你的那个。你那么英俊，还天杀的那么优秀。”金发人说着抓过了Richard的手臂。

“但你和所有人关系都那么好。每当看见你和别人开玩笑时，我怎么可能会不嫉妒？更何况，你还总是和他们聊很久的天。”

“可是所有人都想和你上床！真要命，Richard你……你以为我就不会嫉妒了么？”Martin小小地叫了出来。

“哈哈哈哈……好吧，我们都有这样的问题，但同时它也让我们的关系更紧密。”Richard简直乐不可支。

“Richard，通常很多事情我都能拿来开玩笑，但绝不包括我说‘我爱你’的时候，而这句话我也不会轻易说出口。自很久以前起，我就再也没有体会到这种感觉了，相信我，因为你，我才觉得自己是完整的。”

“我绝不会怀疑你，Martin。我怀疑的是别人。我可不想让他们把你从我身边夺走。没有人像你一样令我充满动力，令我更加充实。幸而有你，我更加完善，成为一个真正富有美德的人。”Richard抚摸着Martin的脸颊，动情地说着。

“噢，Richard。你这些话真让我害臊。”

“我始终无法相信，和你在一起我感到非常快乐。”

“白痴！”Martin朝Richard的胸口捶了一下。

“好了好了，到此为止……那么，接下来该干什么了？小飞贼？”Richard问。

“继续前行，山下之王。因此你首先得扔掉你那该死的嫉妒，明白？”

“好的。我会努力。然后……你会让我永远和你在一起么？”黑发的男人问道。

“嗯……当然可以，尊贵的阁下。”

***  
进入十二月，新西兰的天气越来越热，相应的假期也快到了。Peter、制片方和全体演员准备打道回府和家人一起度过这个假期。几天后返回伦敦的航班启程了。Martin和Richard再次坐上了同一架飞机。

他们已经爱的深切，Richard把金发人的手举到唇边轻轻吻着，以此来诉说着爱的话语。Martin温柔地对他笑着。Richard完全无法抵御他挚爱的金发男友。Martin的一切都能让他发疯——他的眼睛，他的幽默感，他的声音和他妙不可言的芳香，甚至是他的衣着。那既不随便也不过分正式的着装为他平添了更多的温柔气质。

Martin经常把他的衣服以古怪的方式混搭。有时看起来傻里傻气的。Richard总是忍不住开他的玩笑。

“Martin，你为什么要那么穿啊？”Richard忍不住大笑。

“你不喜欢么？我是不是看起来很丑？”

“当然不是。一点儿也不丑。相反，你一直都很漂亮。”Richard盯着不远处架在天花板上的小荧幕说道。

“我的衣服到底怎么了？嘿，这位先生，看着我。我这么酷又这么性感。”Martin不依不饶。

“哈哈，Martin，别误会。你的衣服看起来不坏，只是很少看到你穿得这么随便。不过你有一种独特的风格，我喜欢。”

“的确，我亲爱的Richard，这风格提升了我的形象。”Martin整理着外套的袖口，一边说。

“我只想知道Martin的衣橱里有没有点别的衣服，比如衬衣，时髦的牛仔裤，运动衫……”Richard像对待小孩一般摸了摸金发人的脑袋。

“有啊，当然有。如你所见，那不是我喜欢的类型，先生。”Martin用一种严肃的口吻打趣地说。

“好吧，希望以后在某个天气晴朗的周末下午我能有幸在伦敦街头看见穿着运动衫的Martin，也许他那时正在欣赏一场精彩的球赛。”Richard用他充满诱惑的眼神看着他，同时用自己的脸轻轻蹭了蹭Martin的脸颊。

“呃……你必须得说服我才行。”Martin尽量表现得兴趣盎然。

“哦，你不信？你在逃避我的建议么？我想看看休闲的Martin是什么样的。”Richard一脸痴汉地笑着。

“得了吧，你无法强迫我那么做的。”金发人笑出声来。

“难道你不知道我有我自己的‘说服’方式么？”Richard挑衅地回应着他。

“对你来说难度大了点。”金发人笑得根本停不下来。

***  
旅途中，Richard和Martin天南海北地聊了很久。后来他们都困了，于是双双决定小睡一下。几小时后，Richard醒了，他看见Martin正在看书。

“你醒了……”金发人对他说。

“嗯，你知道么？刚才我做了个精彩绝伦的梦。”Richard唇边挂着一个大大的微笑。

“你梦到什么了？”Martin好奇地问他。

“我梦到……”Richard把手放在金发人耳边小声地说。“我梦到我把你抱在怀中，本来我还可以抚摸你紧贴着我的光裸皮肤，最后感受两具身体融化在甜蜜的激情中带来的无上体验……”

“该死的Richard，真不害臊。”Martin对他伴侣所说的话感到非常紧张。他的脉搏加速，胃里一阵刺痛。Richard在抬起他的手腕时感觉到了这一点。而他自己的体温也在升高。Martin脸上绯红一片，像个番茄一样。

“Martin……”Richard紧紧握着金发人的手，注视着他的眼睛。他停顿了几分钟，然后继续说道：“终有一天你会允许我那么做的，对吧？”他坏坏地笑着。

金发人觉得他的话像是一种威胁。他犹豫着，带着不确定的语气说。

“也许……”

“你不知道，每晚梦到紧抱着你然而醒来后却发现什么也没发生是多么令人沮丧。我太过渴望，然而无法与你那么做简直让人失望透顶。”

“……Richard！你这样真的让我很为难。我不知道该说些什么……就像……”金发人伸手抓住Richard拉着他的那只手。将自己的手与之交握在一起。

Martin倔强地握紧了他的手。

“当然，我不知道究竟在哪一点上你让我失去理智，但与你在一起让我感到很幸福。我从未想过这一切竟发生在我身上。然而，有个念头一直折磨着我——我想知道你是否会抵触……和我过夜。”Richard尽可能耐心地措辞。毕竟他把对Martin的爱放在首位，他不想对他施加无谓的压力。

如果他冒犯了他珍爱的男友，那他无异于一个懦夫。他们之间的感情于他而言太过美妙，以至于他惧怕自己把这一切搞砸。尽管想占有Martin的欲望快把他折磨至死，但他觉得最好还是不要冲动，举止上多加小心。

在Richard心中，这也许是最可能对Martin造成压力的话题。他不想让Martin觉得他只想跟他发生性关系。然而Martin的一再地拒绝让怀有巨大危机感的他多少有些受伤。Martin会不会根本就不爱他呢？

Richard不愿去想这些，但他同样无法想出其他理由来解释Martin为何总是拒绝他。也许某天就会明了。他想他需要的只是坚持。有那么一小会的沉默，他一直在看Martin。Martin的脸仍旧红红的，紧张得要命。终于，金发人开口打破了沉寂。

“Richard……该死的我们还在飞机上，你难道想在这里做那事？”也许是不知该如何回应Richard，Martin想用这个玩笑搪塞过去。

这不是Richard希望得到的答案。虽然挺搞笑，但这却像一盆冷水浇下来。Richard深吸了口气抬起头。他的视线没有从金发人身上离开。但他松开了Martin的手。

“哈，我没打算在这儿做那种事。我只是在跟你说我想和你合二为一的愿望，还有你如何闯进我梦乡的事。”

“我知道……我完全明白你的意思。只是……我搞不懂的是我自己。并不是说我不想那样。而是我不知道该怎么办，该怎么去做……”

“……你在害怕。”Richard突然想到。

“也许……有那么一点儿……”

“你在害怕什么？”Richard退后了一些，坐的板直。

“那个……你……你……真该死我不知该怎么形容……你高大英俊，这让我有点害怕……明白了吗？我就知道这简直蠢透了！他妈的我不知道该说什么了……”Martin转回他的座位，Richard好笑地看着他的局促不安。

“也许，你还是个处男？”Richard禁不住笑了起来。

“Richard……拜托……别再添乱啦！”Martin简直不知道该怎么跟他说，他无视了Richard的目光，脸上却红得更厉害了。

“遵命，我的小飞贼。我不会再用我的性魅力来胁迫你了。哈哈。”Richard朝他挖苦地笑着。尽管Martin还没给出一个确定的回答，Richard已经明白了他的心意。而他的拘谨反而让他显得更加柔软。

“我想……我需要再睡会儿。”Martin依然很紧张。

“哈哈，太惊人了！你都40岁了居然还没……”Richard忍不住继续取笑他。

“啊啊闭嘴！你这混蛋，当然不是那样。别激动，我不会跟你说你是第一个，不，你不是是第一个。该死……很早以前……哦好吧，我得睡了。晚安！”

金发人在他的座位上蜷缩起来，而Richard依然兴趣不减。他盯着Martin的睡颜看了一会儿，笑意始终没有退却。

  
——TBC——


	3. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第3章概要——为庆祝圣诞，众人返回伦敦。Richard和Martin打算一起过平安夜，但一个意外的访客找到了他们……

**——Chap. 3  Desires—欲望**

他们最终回到了故土。已经十二月了，伦敦开始降下冬雪。比起新西兰，这里的天气十分寒冷。

“真希望我不要因这操蛋的南北半球气候转变而感冒。”Martin心想。

同乘的人此时都在赶往各自的家中，Martin也不例外。一个小时前他在机场与他的同伴们道了别，现在他背着个大背包，一手拖一个带滚轮的大行李箱，在机场外拦了辆出租车。他打算把自己连同这堆东西一起托运回家。

“终于到家了。至少还能呆上个几天。”Martin拔出钥匙推开房门，自言自语道。几个月没在家，他一进屋就闻到一股淡淡的潮湿气味。他放下行李窝进沙发打开电视，补一补这期间错过的节目。虽然在新西兰呆了三个月，他还是更喜欢自己国家的电视节目。

Martin觉得回国后第一件事应该去拜访下Benedict。但他现在太累了，只想好好休息下，于是打算推迟几天再说。

城中节日的庆典已经开始了。明天就是平安夜，Martin盼望着能和Richard一起度过。傍晚时刻，有人按响了他家的门铃。

“Hi，Richard！我正等你呢，my love。快请进！”Martin把Richard迎进屋后迅速把门关上，下一刻Richard就抱住了他。他的双臂环着Martin的腰，将自己的下巴放在他的肩膀上。再次与Richard肢体接触让金发人无比开心，他胸中激荡的欢欣就像无数蝴蝶在飞舞。每一次Richard的双手心急火燎地抚摸他的身体，都让他觉得无比美好。

“你已经准备好了么？甜心。”Richard轻轻地吻着他的脸颊，对他耳语道。

“还没。我什么都还没准备。我们得先去买些东西。”Martin转过头吻上他的唇。

“那么走吧。”Richard喉咙里传出低沉的音色，再次吻了吻他。

随后他们去了商场，期间他们逛了服装店和圣诞饰品店。他们一路都特别开心。然而他们不得不匆忙地抢购那些晚餐食材——所有店里都挤满了人，如果手脚慢了，晚上就得饿肚子。

返回Martin的住所后，他们放下手中满满的食材袋子，Richard立刻就抱起Martin把他放在桌子上全面地占据了他的唇。他紧握着对方的手臂，抚摸着他的后背。他的嘴急切地吻着他的脖子，间或噬咬一下他的耳垂。

“好了好了，Richard快住口。好痒啊。”Martin脸上布满红晕。

Richard拉着他靠上自己的身体。这感觉对Martin来说太愉悦了，他禁不住弓起背，发出轻轻的呻吟。Richard抚摸着金发人的背，迫使他蜷曲双腿环住他的身体。而他仍然站在那儿。

“我爱你，Martin。”

“我也爱你，Richard……”Martin双手捧着他的脸轻轻地吻他。“但是……啊……你这混蛋。你竟在这堆食材中间引诱我。而且马上就要到晚上了，我们得赶快准备晚饭。”Martin尽量压制着自己的喘息对他说，而Richard还在吻他的脖子。

“噢，做不做晚饭一点关系也没有。我只对你感到饥饿，只想把你吞吃入腹。”Richard一只手扶着他的后脑勺，开始吮吸他的脖子。他的手指伸进Martin的金发间，他们的胯部兴奋地一下一下摩擦着对方。

“Richard……”Martin感到自己的身体正在违背自己的意志。但令他惊奇的是，这次是Richard猛地放开了他。Martin跳下桌，拉抻自己的衬衣，一边用手抚平自己的头发。

“我们做晚饭吧，Martin。看看你的手艺如何。”Richard认真地说。

Richard默默地拿起食材走去厨房把它们放进冰箱。Martin整理着自己的衬衣领子和纽扣。因方才那尴尬的一刻，他的脸到现在还是红的。

“好啊，我来洗豆子，你去洗蔬菜如何？”Martin说着朝Richard指了指那些蔬菜。

“好的，我正想洗菜呢。”Richard得意地对他笑着，Martin的脸又红了。

Martin说不清为什么Richard的态度总是这么出人意料，但这却也是他迷人的地方。就在刚才，Richard“性”致勃勃禁锢住他，而此刻他又变得正经而友好。金发人只觉得腹部有种奇怪的骚动。下午的时间他们一起对着菜谱有说有笑地准备晚餐，享受着这愉快的时刻。

“你应该系上围裙，Martin，不然你会把面粉弄得全身都是。”Richard说着，把金发人拉进自己怀中让他的后背贴着他的胸，没等对方同意就亲自为他穿上了围裙。然后他把Martin腰上的围裙带子拉过来系在了自己的身后。Martin觉得他们“捆绑”在一起的样子很奇怪，但这种感觉很好。Richard系好围裙后，他的唇慢慢地吻上了他的左臂，然后一路向上，在他的肩上停留了一小会，感受着令他迷醉的甜美芳香。他闭上眼睛深深吸了几口。Martin也享受着这一刻。忽然他的唇吻上了Richard，他们再次轻轻吻了起来。

两人份的晚餐终于准备好了，而他们也终于可以在四面墙壁的保护下全然不受打搅地单独相处。没人可以干涉他们，而这也是Richard所希望的——单独与Martin在一起。

但Richard不知道的是，Martin之前考虑了好几天，最后下定决心在平安夜与他做一次爱。实际上金发人已经为这个想法做好了所有准备。他想以最好的方式给Richard一个惊喜。今晚将会是一个难忘的夜晚。

他们打算一整晚都用来庆祝。Martin先去洗了个澡。在浴室的水声响起时，Richard不动声色地走过去靠在墙上望着雾气腾腾的玻璃后面Martin那模糊的轮廓。Richard强烈地想要冲进去介入他的洗浴，但他忍住了。

Martin洗完澡，穿着件睡袍走出浴室。几小时后他们一起漫步在了城市街道上，观看圣诞彩灯和人们的欢庆活动，耳中充满了孩子们和年轻人的欢声笑语。在这个寒冷的冬夜他们都穿着厚厚的外套。然而Martin总会不失时机地拥抱一下Richard。他发现即使是Richard也会在公共场合因为这举动而害羞。

“瞧！我们去那儿吧，Richard。”Martin兴高采烈地说着，拉起Richard戴着手套的手。他们在寒风中一边哆嗦一边携手沿着人行道朝那里走去。Martin脸上甚至比Richard还要红的厉害。他们也不知道这是因为寒冷还是因为在一起的幸福感所致。但可以确定的是，这是他们多年以来度过的最快乐的一个平安夜。

也许是爱情促生的多巴胺令他们无比兴奋。他们笑得比平时更欢。甚至看到什么都会开心地笑，只因他们皆尽情享受着这一刻在一起的时光。

天更冷了，雪越下越大，在房顶上和路面堆积起来。道路上一切都被白雪覆盖了。夜色中Richard和Martin已经走到了国会大厦和大本钟前。Martin两手撑住栏杆，他们一起驻足欣赏着雄伟美丽的建筑夜景。

“你知道么，Richard？我太高兴了，因为你现在在我身边，我们回到了故土而且我能和你一起欣赏这美丽的景致……我幸福得要命！”

“我也一样。我从没想过回到伦敦后还能和你在一起。我以为这会像以往那些年一样仅仅是个美好的夜晚而已，但……现在不是了。因为你在我身旁。”

“但那都是过去了。因为我想和你在一起……永远地，你知道的。”Martin别过视线以免被Richard发觉他的窘迫。他简直不知该怎么解释自己的行为——他非常羞于说出这些话，然而当下巨大的喜悦让他忍不住脱口而出。

“我也想永远和你在一起，Martin。”Richard拿起Martin的手把他拉向自己，然后完全不顾是否会有人经过这里看见他们，充满柔情地吻上了他。Richard抱着他的腰，让他紧紧地贴着自己的胸膛。他的手轻抚着深陷这一刻的Martin的头发，而Martin则把手臂搭上他的肩。他们紧紧拥抱着对方，唇舌交缠，相互嬉戏。

“我们回家吧，Martin。”Richard分开了相贴合的唇，但仍紧抱着Martin。

“你指的是‘我’的家。”Martin故意说道。

“哈哈对，是你的家。如果是回我的家，我会在关上门的第一时间把你上了。”Richard狠狠地吻着Martin的手说。

“闭上你的嘴，混蛋。”Martin的脸红的像要滴血。Richard的话让他不由自主地想到了今晚他计划的事情。

“好吧，我们赶快回家。我想尝尝美味的晚餐了。”Richard再次拥抱了他，然后托起他金发男友的下颌欣赏他迷人的脸庞。在这片白雪纷飞的夜色中，Martin看上去更加美丽了。下一刻，大本钟的鸣响从附近传了过来。

他们回到Martin的寓所，开了一对台灯，微弱的灯光让室内充满了浪漫的氛围。Martin放起了柔美的音乐，然后坐到餐桌旁。桌上摆着他颇费了一番心思为他男友准备的晚餐。一切都很简洁却又不失精致。他们交换着复杂的眼神，夸赞着餐点的美味。吃完饭后，他们一起坐在长沙发上聊了很久，他们谈论着自己以及一些童年往事。他们简直不敢相信他们同年出生，而且住的很近。虽然以前从没见过面，但他们却感觉像认识了一辈子那么久。他们也聊到了在新西兰拍摄The Hobbit的日子。两人都想尽可能地多了解对方一些，了解彼此的全部。

突然间，他们意识到彼此的姿势已经变得如此亲密。Martin的一只腿搭在Richard的腿上，而Richard一只手揽着Martin的肩，还时不时地摇一摇他的身体。

“马上就要到午夜了，Martin。我想那将是个把我们的生命结合在一起的重要时刻。你觉得呢？”Richard说。

“没错。”Martin站起来去餐具柜拿了两只杯子，而Richard拿出一瓶红酒，迅速地拔掉了木塞。从起居室的窗户可以看到大本钟，它的分针几乎就要指向午夜十二点。很快钟声就会再次鸣响了。

他们把红酒倒入酒杯，相视而笑，在午夜钟声中开怀畅饮。Martin大胆地把手臂滑过Richard的臂弯，做出双臂交叉的姿势。他们各抿了一小口后撤回手臂，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“我真是太高兴了，Richard。真的！”Martin感叹着说。

“我不知道该如何用语音表述我的感觉，但我希望这个时刻将会是永远。”Richard几乎贴着Martin的耳朵低语到。

“噢，我要送你一件礼物，Rich。请稍等片刻。”Martin跑到圣诞树前，从树底下拿起个系着绿色缎带的红色包包。“给你。也许它不怎么样，但我希望你能喜欢。至少它还是有点用处的。我实在不知道该送你什么好了。我不善此道，只能尽我所能。”

Richard犹豫地朝他笑了笑，然后拿过他金发男友手中的礼物。

“哈哈，只要是你送的，我都喜欢。即便是双旧袜子。”Richard打趣地说，让对方明了自己的心意——无论Martin送他什么，他都会永远宝贝着它们。

“噢，我得说，那只是你自己想当然罢了。”Martin表情认真地说着调皮的话。

“当真？”Richard回以大笑，他可不会撤回前言。尽管他真的不介意Martin送他什么，但他对这突然的声明还是有点吃惊。

“是的！打开它吧。”Martin在Richard肩上捶了一拳。

Richard拆开他的礼物，见是一件羊毛衫。他把它从袋中全部拿出，摊开了左看右看，不知该说些啥才好。

“谢谢……”Richard尽量压下他的惊异慢吞吞地说。这件礼物很特殊，但他喜欢。

“这是为了堵你的嘴，让你不能再取笑我的衣服——现在你开始跟我的风了……”Martin双手插兜，优雅地扬着眉头，愉快地点着脚尖。

“哈哈，明白了。我要成为Richard Freeman了。”Richard转过头去看着他，忍住不要大笑起来。

“我可是认真的……”Martin打趣地说，脸上却是一贯的“严肃”表情。

之后Richard把羊毛衫折好放在椅子上，然后也走到圣诞树那儿从树下取出一个系着红色缎带的金箔纸包裹的盒子。那是一个相当大的盒子，他伸出手把他交给了Martin。

“拿着……你以为我会忘记送你礼物么？”

“这是什么？”金发人好奇地问。

“你可猜不到……”Richard说。Martin迅速打开盒子，发现里面也是衣服。看起来似乎是一件衬衫和一条年轻人风格的亮色系牛仔裤。

“我曾对你说过，我迫不及待地想看看你穿这身的样子，Martin。”Richard双臂交叉对着他笑。

衬衫的logo上写着“pride”，其中一个字母上还画着一道彩虹。

“你只是送给我，可不意味着我就会穿，你当初又没立字为证，该死的。”Martin挑衅地说。

“好啊，我们走着瞧。”Richard拉过Martin想要把衬衫给他套上，Martin奋力挣扎着，他猛地往下一钻逃离了Richard双臂的禁锢，跑到走廊那边。Richard几步赶上他捉住他的腰，Martin最终听话地停止了动作。他喜欢Richard强健的双臂围绕他身体的感觉。当Richard把下巴放在他右肩时，他闭上了眼睛，慢慢地在对方脸颊上留下一个轻柔的吻。

“明天我就会让你穿上它们。”Richard在他耳边轻语。他的气息弄得Martin痒痒的，让他忍不住笑出声来。那样子性感极了，尽管Richard觉得如果他能脱了衣服会更加性感。

“我可以穿它们，条件是你也得穿那件该死的羊毛衫，行吗？”Martin问。

“没问题。如果穿那件可笑的毛衣就能看到你穿那身衣服的样子，我当然会穿，小猫。”

Martin突然看了看墙上的挂钟，已经过了午夜了，他想起今晚打算和Richard一起做的事。他感到有点紧张，自顾自地叹了口气。Richard与他拉开了一些距离。

既然已经决定要那么做了……Martin心想。他转身面对着Richard，微笑地望着他。

“怎么了？金毛小猫。”Richard笑呵呵地问。

“哦，是这样……我……”Martin尽力用诱惑的声音说道，以排遣一下自己的紧张。就在那一刻，门铃响了。

“谁会在这个点钟来叨扰啊？”Richard说，而Martin看向了门那边。

“我去开门。”金发人穿过客厅走到大门前。Richard则站在原地没动。Martin耸耸肩，打开了房门。门外的人一下子给了他一个大大的熊抱，这让他吃惊不已。

“圣诞快乐，我的朋友！”来者说。

“圣诞快乐，Ben。”Martin兴高采烈地说，他仍然十分惊讶，还有些头脑发昏。Benedict的到来对他而言并不逢时，然而Martin依然很高兴能见到他。

“那是谁呀，Martin？”Richard从起居室的另一头瞥过来。当然看到来人是Benedict时，他忽然沉默了。Benedict同样惊讶地盯着他。这两人都对对方的在场震惊不已。

“哦，你是Richard！我真的没想到会在Martin的公寓里见到你。”Benedict习惯性地摆着手说。Richard看着他，那眼神就好像把Benedict从头到脚都细细分析了一遍。随后他微微扬起眉头，抬起下巴。这个来访者让他感到强烈的嫉妒，而且不幸的是他的到来打断了他和Martin本来要继续下去的事情。Martin甚至还没说完话呢。

Benedict转过身去，继续抱着Martin。他来的时候带着一个大大的，闪亮的金色礼物袋。他用力地摇了摇对方的身体，然后把礼物袋递给他。Martin接了过来。

“圣诞快乐，Martin！”Benedict又说了一遍。“这是给你的礼物，希望你能喜欢。”金发人仍没从震惊中缓过劲来。这一切太出乎意料了，让他感到迷惑不解。尽管如此，他还是尽可能表现得正常一些。这时候他已经忘记了几分钟前他打算对Richard说的“那件事”。他把Benedict请进屋。Benedict充满竞争意味地盯着Richard。

“抱歉，没有给你带礼物，Richard。事实上我压根没料到会在这里看见你。希望你能原谅我的失礼。”Benedict冷冷地说，并向Richard伸出手去表示友好。

“别担心，我也没想到你会来这里。我得说，我还是很高兴再次见到你。”Benedict的到来让Richard很反感很不舒服，因此他说了谎。

“……你怎么来了，Ben？我是说，现在已经这么晚了。”Martin维持着笑容说。

“我想在平安夜给你一个惊喜，我的朋友。”Benedict向他明确表示。

“的确，伙计，你惊到了我！”Martin打趣道。“总之，谢谢你的礼物。还有，愿意留下来吃顿饭么？”

“噢，能吃到你做的晚餐我真是太高兴了。”Benedict愉快地答道，显然无视了一旁的Richard。

“我和Richard一起准备的晚餐，我想你肯定会喜欢的。”Martin也愉快地说。Richard在听到这句话后佯笑了一下。

“真的吗？你们一起做的？太令人吃惊了！”Benedict在得知真相后心生醋意。而Martin依然没有意识到Richard对Benedict的强烈嫉妒。

“是的，我们下午一起做的饭，之后又去商场逛了一圈。那儿有很多圣诞彩灯。”Richard双臂交叉地说着。Benedict见状，心中的嫉妒更甚。

“哦，这样的话，那我一定得尝尝这顿晚餐了！”Benedict的视线移回了Richard，兴致勃勃地讽刺道。

Richard没再说什么，很明显，为了Martin他才与Benedict话不投机地啰嗦了几句。Richard有种感觉，Benedict或多或少是在与他竞争金发人的爱。他当然不知道Richard和Martin已经成为了恋人。

Martin早就跟Richard说过Benedict只是他的好朋友，然而黑发人意识到了Benedict并不想和Martin仅仅局限于简单的朋友关系。他看的很清楚，Benedict也爱Martin。

然后Martin把晚饭端上了餐桌，Benedict坐下来拿起刀叉。

“嗯……很好吃。”吃完后，Benedict用餐巾擦着嘴角说道。这期间Martin一直坐在他身边，而Richard坐在起居室的沙发上远远地避开他们。Benedict和Martin在一起聊了很久，包括他们的生活和近来发生的事情等等。Benedict还说了自己那几天没上网是因为旧痛的缘故。

Richard在那里呆的无聊，但他不想介入他们的谈话，那样做有失妥当。他无法与Benedict和睦相处。与此同时Martin却希望他能和Benedict关系更加友好，他一点儿也不愿意Richard和Benedict之间的气氛因为自己而弄得紧张兮兮。Richard找不到好的办法，他觉得自己面临着进退两难的境地。

“你看一切都会好起来的，朋友。”Martin握住Benedict的肩膀说。后者回他以微笑。

之后他们一直说说笑笑持续了好几个小时，Richard最终在沙发上睡着了。Martin见状，走过去拿了条毯子给他盖上。

“Ben，抱歉，我得给他盖床毯子。”Martin对他说。

“去吧，没关系。”Benedict说着，抿了一口杯中的红酒。他才不想过去。他只想和Martin多说会话。虽然他们已经聊了几小时但他觉得像是才过了几分钟。

Martin细心地把Richard用毯子裹住，还想顺便吻一下他的额头。但意识到Benedict会看见他的举动，Martin保持了盖毯子的动作，就好像Richard只是他的伙伴一样。

“我看你和Richard关系不错。”当Martin返回餐桌旁时，Benedict对他说。

“是的，实际上我跟他相处得很好。他是非常棒的一个人。就像我曾提到过的，我喜欢和剧组的每个人一起在新西兰工作，像是Peter啊其他人啊。”Martin说。

“但看上去你们已经成为十分要好的朋友了。我的意思是，我没想到你的平安夜会和他一起过，因为……我事先邀请你了，不是吗？”Benedict觉得微醺。

“是……但我也跟你说过这次我没法接受你的邀请和你一起庆祝平安夜，Benny。”Martin答道。

“但你没说你拒绝的原因，而且你自己一个人在公寓过平安夜这种事不合常理。”Benedict又抿了一口酒。

“的确如此……我并没有骗你不是吗？”Martin犹豫地说。

“也就是说，Richard也是预料之外来你这儿的咯？我猜。”

“是的……基本上是这样……而你也意外地来了。”Martin桌下的脚紧张的轻轻抖动着。

“不知道啊，我觉得很奇怪。”Benedict带上了点威胁的意思。

“奇怪什么？”Martin问。

“你打算独自在家过节，而当我来到后，我发觉你这一整天都是跟Richard一起度过的。所以我不认为有什么事情是意外发生的——你们两个都声明过你们是一起做的晚饭。”Benedict喝完酒把杯子放回桌上，伸了个懒腰死死盯着金发人。

“呃，我觉得午夜之后你多半不会来了……”Martin紧张地说道。

“我觉得你在回避我，虽然我不知道为什么。也许你只想和Richard在一起，而我则是个令人讨厌的第三者。简单说，我妨碍了你们。”Benedict看向一旁。

“你这白痴，我没想回避你。只是因为……”Martin变得有些不耐烦。

“你不信任我么？”Benedict问。

“别说那些混话，我当然信任你。傻瓜！”Martin尖声说道。Benedict只是对他得意地笑着。他很爱Martin性格中的这一面。

“我想你了，Martin，非常地想。即使这个点钟我也想见你，自你回伦敦后就没来和我见面。该死的你在回避我。我知道你还没有跟别人在一起，因为我向你身边的人求证过……”Benedict攥着Martin的胳膊，盯着对方的眼睛说道。

“你在暗中打听我？”Martin觉得心很累。

“当然不是。如我所说，我是担心你。两个要好的朋友在长途旅行结束后见上一面不是自然而然的事情么？而你却在回来后一直回避我的出现。自然我就想弄明白到底发生了什么事。”Benedict尖锐地说道。

“好好，你其实不用为我担心什么。似乎我也并没有义务回来之后就去见你。你知道的，我将你视为不能再好的朋友，我一直都和你在一起。难道那段时间我们没有每天晚上网上联系么？但该死的，你应该知道我还有其他事情要忙，就算我回来的这几天那些事情也还没有忙完。啊！如果你不知道的话我告诉你，我也有别的朋友。好了吗？”Martin火大地说。

“我明白，但……这太反常了……特别是Richard……他在你这儿和你一起……”

“真该死！别把Richard牵扯进来。Benedict我很抱歉，就算他现在和我一起在这里也和你不相干。况且在没提前打招呼的情况下，午夜过后你也不应该来我家了。你知道你这样像个白痴一样么？总之我不会跟你解释我所做的事情以及我回避你邀请的原因。这么说吧，我不想跟你一起过平安夜是因为我不想跟你过，你明白了吗？但这无论从何种角度来说并不意味着我不会感谢你热心的邀请。我还有其他朋友，你不该围着我把他们一个二个都打听清楚。”Martin一拳捶在桌上。

“没错，你无须向我解释。我并不想让你觉得我是在要求你的解释。我明白你的愤怒。但我太想和你一起过圣诞节了。我只是想和你在一起。”Benedict轻轻地耸了耸肩。

“Ben，对不起，我并不想对你大吼大叫的。”金发人一下子对自己的态度感到万分抱歉。

“我也不想多管闲事。”Benedict说。

“你会原谅我么？”

“没问题啊。你没什么需要道歉的。”Benedict对他的朋友闪了个大大的笑容。

“你们还好吗？”Richard的声音忽然响起。刚才的争论吵醒了他。他向两人走去，Martin转身看着他。

“不，实际上我打算走了。”Benedict说着从他的位置上站起来。

“顺便一提，Martin，希望你能喜欢那个礼物。”Benedict说着，拿起扶手椅上的夹克外套，头也没回地走向门口。Martin还没拆开他的礼物。

“我送你到门口。”Martin也站起来，礼貌地为Benedict开了门。Benedict忽然停住脚步说：

“另外，Richard……我想你家就在附近，如果你没开车的话我可以载你一程。Martin也许需要休息了。”

听到这番话，Martin和Richard谁也不知该如何作答。如果他们还顾及面子的话，此刻必须有所动作。如果Richard仍旧留在Martin家中，就会引得Benedict更加怀疑他们的关系。尽管Richard很想直截了当地告诉Benedict他和Martin的关系，想直白地对他说Martin是他的，并要求Benedict立刻停止干涉他们之间的一切事情。

Richard瞥了一眼Martin，两人在这一瞥中都明白了对方的意思。

“是的，没错。今天我没开车。因为我想我可以打的回去。”Richard和气地答道。

“这个点打的很危险，朋友。”Benedict说。

“也许你是对的。如果你能送我回去我将非常高兴，但同时我也会对趁机利用你的慷慨大方而感到羞愧。”Richard尽量心平气和地说。

“别担心，你是Martin的朋友之一，我想我应该对他的其他朋友同样友善……”Benedict一本正经地说着带刺的话。“朋友”这个称谓着实让Richard感到不悦。

“那么来吧。”Benedict说道。Richard从扶手上拿起他的外套，对始终未发一言的Martin道了别。

“再见，Richard。”金发人说。

“再见，Martin，好好休息吧。”忍住了吻他的冲动，Richard跟他说了再见。但他非常迅速地坏笑了一下，Benedict没有注意到。

那两人走了后，Martin关上门，深呼吸了一下。而后忽然看见Benedict送他的闪亮礼物袋。他走到圣诞树前伸手拿过礼物，发现礼物上别着张小巧的圣诞贺卡，上面写着“致我亲爱的朋友，华生”。然后他注意到贺卡背面有一幅小小的福华同人插图。

“你这混蛋！”Martin自言自语道。他因那图上的内容而不由地红了脸。

Martin最后拆开了礼物，那是一本金发人一直想买，但因种种原因没有买成的小说。他忽然忆起那天下午在他们拍摄完Sherlock场景时，他和Benedict一起去了图书馆。他看中了这本小说，然而当时这本书还未上架销售。

“好吧，这本书就当是你刚才惹我生气的补偿吧，可恶的Benedict。”Martin笑着说。他坐在沙发里，目光一直停留在书上。他只看看了封底上该书的序言和简介，因他知道自己很累，需要睡觉了。

他把书放在小桌子上的台灯旁，叹了口气。

所有的计划都泡汤了……他今晚本可以和Richard共度良宵……但结果，他甚至连开口说出自己想法的机会都没有……也没办法让Richard为此激动一下了……不过也许这不是什么坏事……

Martin站起身来，走回卧室。

***  
Richard坐在Benedict的车中，车子沿着绕城环线行驶，马上就要到Richard的住所了。这期间他们几乎没说什么话，即使不得已开口，两人语气也不太友好。

“希望Martin今晚能好好休息一下……虽然他没提及这些，但在新西兰的拍摄工作以及返回伦敦这趟旅程肯定让神经紧绷的他感到疲劳。”Benedict说。

“没错，那些日子对每个参与拍摄工作的人来说都疲倦不堪，我想一个充分的休整对Martin来说再合适不过。”Richard接话。

“确实……”Benedict专注地扶着方向盘说。

“那么……你呢？Martin有时会说起你……”Richard问。听见这话，Benedict的心情忽然好了很多。

“哦？他对你说起过我？好吧，你知道，我的情况不怎么好。”Benedict说。

“Martin只是偶尔提到过你的事，但我并不知道确切情况。”Richard说着，往座位中靠了靠。Benedict转头看了他一下。

“Martin是个很好的人，你觉得呢？”Benedict说。

“当然……我很高兴能遇见他。我们非常投缘。不过因为你是他非常要好的朋友之一，我就在想，一直以来他都在你身边，你享有了他太多的陪伴。”Richard坦言道。“我承认有时这的确会让我产生小小的嫉妒。希望你不要因此而误会我。”

“别担心，Martin对我来说的确很重要。”Benedict说。

Richard心中又泛起了醋意。

“他会对你如此上心，是因为他很重视朋友间的和睦关系，我猜。”Richard说。

“我猜也是，与此同时，他会整个下午与你呆在一起也是出于此意。”

“实际上，在新西兰的时候，他就同意这个假期和我一起过了。”Richard有意想让Benedict感到嫉妒。

“这太反常了……Martin根本没跟我提过这事……他甚至没怎么提到你。”Benedict有些着恼地说。

Benedict的话让Richard有些不爽，但他并没有灰心丧气。

“面对极为重要的事情时，Martin肯定有他充足的理由先斩后奏，你不这么认为吗？倒是你，一直在臆想他或许想和其他什么人单独相处，不是吗？”Richard生气地说着。

“和某个女孩？相信我，在我来之前早就考虑过了。如果他有女朋友他早就告诉我了。你敢肯定你不想要个女朋友？据我所见，你在女人中可是相当抢手。”

“噢没错。你知道，我已经找到了那个与我共度一生的人……你呢？”

“嗯……我想我最终也遇见了那个命中注定的人。”Benedict自顾自地笑着。

“我家到了，就在这儿下车吧。非常感谢您。”

Benedict停了车，Richard打开车门走了出来。

“和Martin在一起，你得多留心了。”当Richard离开他的车之后，Benedict尖声说道。

“什么意思？”Richard惊讶地问他。

“哈……你知道，他……在那个方面，有点缺乏经验……我是说，如果你打算帮他找女朋友的话……”Benedict话中带刺地说完，发动车子离开了。

“混蛋。”Richard低声骂道。

他走进公寓大楼，顺着楼梯上到自己家所在的楼层。此刻他仍然对Benedict余怒未消。但他也很好奇Martin和Benedict刚才到底在争论什么。

***  
几天过去了，Martin和Richard每天都会相见。他们两个爱的太过深切，谁也无法忍受彼此间的分离。他们无法将这份爱意完完全全地表达出来。但他们都充分享受着当前的一切——他们习惯性地给对方发短信，或者整天整天地互相打电话。

“噢，这次你带花来了，嗯哼！”当Richard把一束花从背后拿出递给Martin时，他做出了个“你不是开玩笑吧”的表情。

“别告诉我你对花粉过敏。”Richard用他低沉的音色对金发人说道。他从Martin手中夺过花束扔在一旁，然后从背后紧紧地抱住了他。他们几乎身体贴着身体，Richard用这种方式宣示着他的所有权——你是我的。他眼中浪漫的光彩已经消散，取而代之的充满欲望的凝视。

“确实不是，但……可恶，我觉得自己傻兮兮的，跟中学女生这类角色一样。”Martin脸红了，不过他的确很喜欢Richard带给他的快乐。下一刻，Richard的双臂围住了他的腰。

“对我来说你就像甜美的糖果一样。”Richard在他耳边小声说。他收紧了手臂以便感受金发男友妙不可言的芳香。

“呃……Richard，我……”Martin呢喃着，但Richard没有给他机会让他说完。他双手捧起了他的脸颊，慢慢地吻上他的唇。他的舌头探进Martin的口中。然后Richard把他抵在墙上，他的唇离开了他的嘴，开始吮吸他的脖子。

“你这可恶的美味糖果，我真想马上把你吃掉。但该死的你太昂贵了，光是我的吻还不够把你买下。即使我隔着衣服如此淫荡地爱抚你，让你的身体在我的臂弯中战栗不止，也不足以买下你。”Richard说完这句话停了一下，继续挑逗地吻着他金发男友的脖子，他的手还死命地摸索着他的身体。

“Martin！你真他妈的让我疯狂，你不知道我对你有多饥渴。我一直在禁欲。你对我太残忍了，无情的小猫。”Richard在他耳边温柔地耳语道，然后他吻上了他的一只手。

“啊，Richard！”Martin紧紧地闭着双眼，试图阻止自己间或流淌而出的呻吟，但他最终没能忍住。

“停……停下……你……Richard！”Martin轻喘道。

_——我不能，不能那样做！我是个蠢货……我当然想那样……但同时……我害怕这会毁了一切。_

Martin心里回想起自己曾说过的话。他冲动地把双臂搭上Richard的肩头，体会着双唇相接的美妙感觉。

这个吻持续的时间很长，最终他们不发一言地分开了。Richard仍然把他禁锢在墙前，皱着眉深深地直视着他的眼睛。Martin知道Richard有些着恼，但很快他的眼神就缓和下来了。

“我爱你，Martin……如果可能，我当下就会把你吃掉。我不想和别人分享你。有时我甚至希望你不要陪伴任何人，即使我知道那不可能。至少，我希望你能回应我对你的全部感情，可以么？”Richard舔舐着他金发男友的耳垂，用极其诱惑的声音娓娓说道。

“哈哈，Richard，你真温柔。”Martin痒的呵呵笑。Richard猛地把他举起来扛在肩上走向沙发。

“我现在要强暴你的贞洁了，Martin……你这天杀的解禁了我的野蛮和疯狂，所以你得承担后果。”Richard满意地耳语到。

他舔舐着Martin胸前慢慢露出的白皙皮肤。也许这一刻他们可以尽情狂欢，也许今晚他们就会肌肤相亲。今天很可能会成为他的幸运日。也许Martin会就此把身体奉献给他。对于Richard而言这是个他不愿浪费的机会。他们两人的身体热度都在增加，他要做的就是说服Martin与他共赴极乐，而且这显然已经水到渠成了。

“啊……Rich……”Martin的呻吟一声接着一声。当他感觉到Richard的手摸到他的胯下开始抚摸那里时，他的呻吟更加急促。

“Martin……你是我最想要的……为何你总是蔑视我的存在？我从你眼中看出来了，你明明也很想要。当我像这样摸你的时候，你的身体反应把你的想法全告诉我了。”Richard用力地揉搓着Martin的阴茎，如果他不停手那么很快那里就会硬起来。然而Richard忽然停止了动作，转而温柔地看向对方的眼睛。

“Rich……我爱你。”Martin在喘息的间隔中小声说着，一边抚摸Richard的黑色短发。

“我也爱你……但我害怕我们脆弱的爱会破碎……”

“不会发生那种事的……”Martin柔声说道。

“很想有一天能在你身边醒来……”Richard温柔地吻着他的手。Martin此刻忽然坐了起来，整理好自己的衬衣。

房间中一下子沉寂下来，唯有Richard想要占有Martin身体的念头无声地回荡在其中。在他可能会失去Martin前，可能会因……Benedict而失去Martin前，他确实想要了他的身体。他简直连想都不敢想失去Martin的滋味，他无法表达那种感觉。

“我想，如果你……好吧，你同样也在害怕失去我，Martin。”Richard欣赏着Martin的脸，自顾自地想着。

金发人不知该说什么。他不知道是不是该让Richard不要停手，他们当下就做一场。他无法确定自己的内心——他既想和Richard做，同时又在害怕。

他们之间的气氛始终很紧张。二人都沉默不语。Richard随后离开了他去了别的房间。Martin立刻站起来冲过去从背后抱住了他，对他轻声说道。

“Richard……今天，你能不能为我穿一下那件丑毛衣？”Martin的声音很柔和，Richard转过头去微笑地看着他。

“你大概已经明白了要我穿它的条件是什么！”Richard说完两人都哈哈大笑起来。这次是Martin主动去吻Richard。他踮起脚尖轻轻吻上对方的唇。而Richard再次沉浸在自己的思绪中。

_——时间对于等待的人来说总是显得漫长，而对于相爱的人来说总是太过短暂。噢，Martin觉得我永远不会再爱上别人。只是因为你，我才开始有这样的想法。这只是一个错误，但我希望你能明白我其实很喜欢这个错误。我总在想，我生命中经历的事情没有一件能皆大欢喜地收场。我总是给那些爱我的人们带去伤害，让他们感到痛苦。我本不打算恋爱，但因为你，我不可避免地沉沦了。我害怕自己会破坏我们的感情，让它覆水难收。我怕自己会伤害你……我不想看见最坏的情况发生……_

  
——TBC——


End file.
